Reencuentro inesperado?
by Saku-make
Summary: SakuXSasu Sakura se reencuentra con Sasuke despues de 4 años que se fué, y se encuentra con que Orochimaru le borro la memoria... TERMINADO
1. El extraño reencuentro

Un Reencuentro Inesperado?

Contó con la mente el tiempo que habia transcurrido desde que le vió por ultima vez, el recuerdo aun le parecia doloroso. 4 años. 4 largos años que ella habia pasado entrenandose sin descanso, siempre que pateaba el tronco de entrenamiento le asaltaba el mismo pensamiento, si ella no hubiera sido debil, él no se hubiera ido.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo detenerse, Naruto la vió y se paró a su lado.

"Sakura-chan, ocurre algo?"

La chica negó con la cabeza y siguió saltanto de arbol en arbol, pero cada paso que daba le dolia más y más el corazón.

"Sakura-chan -la llamó el chico rubio por el PF (pinganillo o fono XD)- le ves?"

"No, aun esta muy lejos a unos 30 kilometros o mas, solo puedo distinguir un destello. Voy a adelantarme."

La chica apretó el ritmo y dejó atrás a sus compañeros, en poco tiempo quedó muy alejada, era una de las ventajas de haber entrenado con Lee todo este tiempo, en realidad habia estado entrenando con todos, pero nadie ganaba a Rock Lee en la rapidez.

Volvió a cambiar sus ojos, las esferas rojas podian captar mejor los cuerpos térmicos, asi es como podia "ver en la oscuridad".

La noche se hacia cada vez mas oscura, pero ella veia todo lo que tenia una temperatura de mas de 3 grados, de repente observó que su objetivo se estaba acercando exactamente en linea recta hacia ella.

Era imposible que la hubiera visto pero de detubo encima de una rama alta y observó en silencio.

Realmente parecia que la veia, se estaba aproximando a una velocidad increible.

"Naruto, tengo al objetivo casi encima, necesito que vengais ya!"

"Sakura-chan donde estás?" -preguntó el chico preocupado.

"15 kilometros al norte de donde estabamos."

La pelirosa bajo la vista y observó, pero no vió a nadie, ni un destello, nada.

Era imposible que hubiera desaparecido.

"No puede ser"-susurro.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan estas bien?" -preguntaba Naruto impaciente por el PF.

De repente le pareció ver un brillo, se giró pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho el chico rubio antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

"Mierda! -gritó Naruto- algo malo a pasado."

"que? -preguntó Neji."

"Sakura se a encontrado con Sasuke y si le han borrado la memoria como dijo la vieja Tsunade le hará mucho daño, y no solo fisico."

La chica se levantó pesadamente del suelo, le costó asimilar lo que habia pasado, estaba en una rama hablando con Naruto cuando de pronto le vió, Sasuke le golpeó en el estomagó y cayó al suelo.

"Por que me seguís? -preguntó el Uchiha."

Sakura no queria levantar la vista del suelo, sabia que si lo hacia todos sus pensamientos para olvidarse de él se irian por el desague.

"Te estoy preguntando!"

El chico la cojió del cuello con fuerza y la alzó, parecia que pretendia ahogarla.

"Sa...su...ke...-kun..."

"¿Como sabes mi nombre? -exclamó y apretó mas."

Sakura creia que su cabeza iba a explotar, logró producir una pequeña bola de fuego y pegarsela al pecho del Uchiha, su ropa empezó a arder con facilidad y la soltó de golpe.

La chica cayó al suelo agarrandose el cuello y tosiendo.

"¿De verdad no me recuerdas? -le preguntó jadeando."

"¿Deberia? -preguntó el."

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta, ya le habian advertido que a Sasuke le habian robado la memoria, pero no habia querido creerlo, parecia aun pensamiento egoista pero no creia que pudiera haberse olvidado de Naruto ni de ...ella.

"No recuerdas todo lo que pasamos juntos? Kakashi-sensei? Naruto?...yo?"

Sus ojos esmeralda se llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a deslizarse.

"Porqué lloras ahora? -le preguntó Sasuke- Vaya, y tu eres quien me va a derrotar? Solo eres una llorona."

FLASHBACK

Una niña corria empapada de sangre por un pasillo, su pelo rosado estaba mojado y pegajoso por aquella sustancia roja.

Sakura abrió las puertas de la gran sala y le encontró alli.

"¿PORQUE! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas."

"Debias pasar esa prueba, no sabia si eras lo bastante fuerte."

"Para eso debias intentar asesinarme? "-dijo con un susurro, las lagrimas segian saliendo de sus ojos y se mezclaban con la sangre fresca.

Él izo ademan de cojerla del hombro, pero ella dió un paso atras.

"Realmente te importaba? -preguntó la niña, pero en realidad no queria saber la respuesta."

El chico, se levantó y dejó ver su estatura grande, la niña del pelo rosado intento verle los ojos, pero solo pudo ver la parte superior de su pelo moreno y su ropa negra.

El silencio se izo muy incomodo, la niña sentia el frio a traves de su pequeño camison y temblaba combulsivamente.

Itachi-sama -lo llamó.

Pero el le tenia dada la espalda y miraba el fuego de la chimenea encendida.

Silencio.

Esa era su respuesta.

La niña soltó un gemido y echó a correr por los pasillos, apenas veia nada y daba traspies mientras no dejaba de llorar. Consigió llegar a su habitación al final del gran pasillo y cuando cero la puerta de acurrucó tras ella sin dejar de sollozar incontrolablemente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura corrió por el puente, pasó de largo a Naruto y encontró a Sasuke tendido en el suelo, ella se abalanzó sobre el. Estaba frio.

La chicase contrajo de dolor, las lagrimas salian de sus ojos como un rio, y gemia sin control.

Estaba muerto aquel chico con cara de chica lo habia asesinado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Eres un estorbo."

El corazón de la chica se partió, sintió un dolor inimaginable.

"NO TE VAYAS! -dijo ella, las lagrimas salian de sus ojos esmeralda sin ningun control- SI TE VAS GRITARÉ!"

El chico del pelo negro desapareció volviendo a aparecer detras de ella. La pelirosa podia sentir la respiración del Uchiha en su nuca e incluso podia oir los latidos acompasados de su corazón.

"Sakura...gracias -fué lo unico que dijo el."

Lo proximo que sintió fue un fuerte pinchazo en el cuello, las piernas le fallaron.

"Sasuke...-kun-susurro mientras caía."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No dejaba de mirar al suelo, tenia razón, era una llorona, lo unico que sabia hacer en situaciones importantes era quedarse paralizada y llorar, y se odiaba por ello.

"Cada vez que hablo contigo, solo es para insultarme..."

"Yo no te conozco, nunca te e visto, asi que no te e podido insultar."

"Maldita sea! -exclamó la chica- No puedes avernos olvidado, Hemos pasado por tanto juntos..."

Las palabras se las llevó el viento, Sakura miró la cara de el que habia sido el gran amor de su vida y solo encontro serenidad, no habia creido nada de lo que ella habia dicho.

Pero no se dió por vencida y siguió hablando.

"Hace 4 años, en el segundo examen chuunin Orochimaru te mordió, te puso su sello maldito para que fueras a él buscando poder...y lo consiguió. Luego nos informaron que te borró la memoria para que no pudieras escapar y ahora veo que era cierto."

"Eso no puede ser cierto, Orochimaru-sama nunca mehabria echo algo así -Sasuke frunció el ceño. Estaba muy enfadado."

"¿A no? -preguntó ella- entonces como es que no recuerdas nada antes de estos 4 años?"

Sasuke se quedó inmovil como una estatua.

"Tu vivias en Konoha, con nosotros y, lo siento, pero tenemos que llevarte de vuelta."

"Ja -el chico salió de su ensoñacion- Tu y cuantos mas?"

Sakura recordó que estaba sola, que Naruto y los demás aun no habian llegado.

"No necesito a nadie para detenerte "-dijo ella. Estaba empezando a enfadarse, no porque los chicos no estuvieran con ella sino por que Sasuke no habia impedido que le borraran la memoria, seguramente le hubiera dado igual todo lo que vivieron juntos.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza Sakura agarró un kunai y se lanzó hacia el, podia sentir el fuego que se desprendia de su mano y volvia incandescente el metal del cuchillo.

"TE ODIO"

Sasuke levantó su kunai dispuesto a clavarselo, pero ella se apartó y le clavó el suyo en el muslo, sus manos, su ropa y su corazón se mancharon se sangre, de la sangre que antes habia dado su vida para proteger. Ahora no lograba dejar de sollozar.

"Tu...tu...me...dejaste sola...te odio...me dejaste sola..."

De pronto aparecieron los demás, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru y Neji.

Se quedaron parados sin saber que hacer al ver la escena.

Sasuke aprovechó la debilidad de su oponente y se apartó.

"Tu sabes cosas sobre mi pasado, te necesito para averiguarlas."

De repente desapareció y volvió a aparecer detras de Sakura, le propinó un fuerte golpe en el cuello, la pelirosa se desmayó y la cojió, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció sin dejar rastro.

"Shikamaru, que hacemos? -dijo Neji- le seguimos?"

"No podemos -dijo él- no sabemos a donde a ido, además tenemos que avisar a Tsunade-sama."

El grupo se retiró en silencio, muy apesadumbrados.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura despertó perezosamente, le dolia la cabeza.

Donde estoy?

Abre los ojos y lo veremos maldita sea

La chica obedeció a su Inner, abrió los ojos y vió que se encontraba en una habitación preciosa, todo era rosa, estaba tumbada en una cama con dosel, la estancia tenia un embriagador olor a rosas, pensó que seguia soñando y se quedó alli inmovil, muy relajada.

Sin embargo algo alli la hizo levantarse de la cama, vió que alguien estaba sentado en una silla al lado delante del escritorio.

Al incorporarse pudo verle con claridad, su pelo negro, su semblante serio y tenia los ojos cerrados.

"Sasuke-kun...-susurró."

El Uchiha abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró con expresión neutra.

"Donde estoy? -preguntó la pelirosa- Estoy soñando?"

"Desde cuando sueñas conmigo? -preguntó él con expresión divertida."

"EEEHHH? -gritó ella- No, yo...esto...no..."

En chico esbozó una sonrisa picara.

"No pienses mal "-gritó ella. Cerro los ojos para serenarse.

Sasuke saltó a la cama y se puso encima de ella agarrandole las muñecas.

"Asi que as soñado con esta alguna vez? -dijo Sasuke."

"Je, tu no eres el verdadero Sasuke, solo eres una sombra."

Se miraron un instante a los ojos y Sakura advirtió una chispa de tristeza, o quizás era inseguridad.

El chico se levantó y Sakura se quedó mirando al techo un segundo, después se levantó detras de el, sintió un aura extraña en aquella habitación, era como si las personas que vivian alli la hubieran abandonado sin desearlo. Aquello le provocó un escalofrio.

"Quieres ayudarme y yo creo que me conviene recordar, haremos un trato."

"No creo que me interese que recuerdes -replico ella- así me tratas bien, y no estas obsesionado con tu estúpida venganza."

"Que venganza? -se interesó Sasuke."

"Es muy tarde y es un recuerdo que no te gustará, prefiero que te quedes asi."

"Pero tu no eres la que decides -dijo él enfadado- ten las respuestas que quiero para mañana o te mataré. No saldrás de esta habitación hasta que yo lo decida."

El muchacho salió por la puerta cerrandola de golpe y ella se quedó alli parada sin saber que hacer, no sabia si temerle o no. Realmente daba miedo, pero no hiba a dejarle que la manipùlara, esos dias ya pasaron.

Tomó aire y se encaminó muy decidida a la puerta de madera, pero cuando tocó el picaporte éste le dió un calambrazo y la lanzó despedida.

Sakura cayó pesadamente en el suelo frio.

Habia echo un jutsu muy potente, era cierto que estaba alli encerrada... hasta que él quisiera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya termineeeeeeeeeeeee, gracias x leerlo, de vosotros depende que siga la istoria, dejen Rewiews si le gusta o si no. Besossss


	2. Una noche agitada

Una noche agitada

Aquella noche tuvo esa estupida pesadilla a la que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Dos niñas de apenas 4 años corren por un sendero de tierra llevan una flores hacia su casita en una pequeña aldea, son exactamente iguales, el mismo pelo, los mismo ojos, incluso la misma forma exacta de la cara.

La casita se ve en el horizonte, empieza a anochecer, pero las niñas rien y corren sin parar, al llegar al pueblo las gentes las acojen con sonrisas y palmaditas en la cabeza, ellas siguen hasta llegar a la casita mas alta, al llegar al pequeño jardín sus padres las cojen y las abrazan, mientras les dan las flores a su madre.

"Mami "exclama una de ellas" mira, estas flores son tu regalo de cumpleaños".

"Si mami" dice la otra.

La madre las abraza a las dos.

"Mis pequeñas "suspira" sabeis que hoy también es vuestro cumpleaños?"

"Siiiii?" preguntan las dos al unisono.

"Si" prosigue la madre "Hoy hace cuatro años que era mi cupleaños y me hicieron el mejor regalo".

"Cual?" pregunta extrañada una de las gemelas.

"Vosotras".

Las niñas ríen y entran en casa.

"Niñas, sabeis que tengo un regalo para vosotras?"

"Si? Que es! Queremos saberlo" .

"Venid" -dijo el hombre.

Toda la familia salió al jardín y pudo contemplar una losa en el suelo, en ella estaban grabados los nombres de toda la familia.

"Eric (el padre), July (la madre), Gillian (la primera gemela en nacer) y Sakura (la gemela menor)" -citó Sakura en voz alta- "que bonito!"

"Si es precioso" -exclamó July- "entonces, supongo que yo también tendre que entregaros mi regalo."

La madre sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y lo desenvolvió, quedaron a la vista un par de colgantes con la forma de dos estrellas negras iguales.

"Son preciosos!" -exclamó Gillian.

"Bueno niñas ya es muy tarde, hay que dormir para mañana poder ir a hacer la compra."

"De acuerdo"-exclamaron las dos.

Esa noche mientras que estaban acostadas juntas...

"Saku" la llamo su hermana.

"que? quiero dormir."

"Ya lo se, pero quiero decirte algo."

"Que quieres ahora, si mama y papa nos pillan hablando tan tarde nos van a castigar."

"Prometeme algo" -dijo la primera hermana- "Prometeme que siempre estaremos juntas."

"A que viene esto?" -pregunta la pequeña preocupada.

"Nada, solo es un sentimiento, prometemelo."

"Te lo prometo hermana."

Aquella noche se intercambiaron los colgantes y durmieron muy juntitas y sonrientes, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho, Apenas habian pasado 4 horas cuando empezaron a oir gritos y ruidos. Las dos se levantaron de golpe y fueron hacia la escalera, cuando se asomaron a mirar vieron algo horrible, su padre se hallaba muerto al final de la escalera, le habian dado un golpe en la cabeza y se habia desangrado y su madre estaba colgada en la pared con una lanza que le atravesaba en estomago.

Gillian no supo hacer otra cosa y se puso a gritar sin parar, pero Sakura se quedo como en estado catatónico, no se movia, apenas respiraba.

Los hombres que los estaban atacando vestian de una manera muy rara, eran ninjas y vestian todos de negro.

No se dió cuenta ni de cuando la abofetearon hasta casi perder el sentido, ni cuando le clavaron las manos con kunais al suelo, solo veia espectante como su pequeño mundo se desvanecia, era como un sueño, como una pesadilla que parecia no tener fin.

Despues de atacarla con una catana ,Sakura estaba segura que no sobreviviria, se estaba desangrando a pasos agigantados y veia desde lejos que su familia habia muerto hace tiempo.

Estaba tirada en el suelo, rodeada por un charco de sangre y apenas podia moverse, de repente salió el sol y pudo ver que no habia nadie con vida en la aldea,entonces unas pisadas a su lado la hicieron sobresaltarse, vió una figura alta, solo lograba ver su pelo negro y sus ojos rojos.

"Mata...me" -susurro al extraño.

"De verdad lo deseas? "le pregunto el chico- "Apenas tienes edad para entender."

La niña intentó asentir con la cabeza, pero solo pudo escupir sangre penosamente.

"Eres valiente, voy a concederte un deseo que concedo a muy pocos, prefieres mori aqui, o servirme?. Calculo que no te quedan mas de 5 minutos de vida, que elijes?"

"Quiero...hacerme...fuerte" -dijo con un gran esfuerzo- "sea...como...sea..."

El chico sonrió, se quitó la capa y tapó a la niña con ella, despues realizó un jutsu, muy poderoso, Sakura se enfrentó al mayor dolor que habia sentido y gritó sin parar, hasta que se desmayó, a partir de ahi solo pudo ver oscuridad.

Sakura desperto con un grito y agarró su cabeza con ambas manos, hacia tiempo que queria olvidar su pasado, pero lo veia cada noche en sus pesadillas

Sintió como Sasuke se desplazaba rápidamente desde su habitación hasta la de ella.

"Sakura!" -exclamo el chico- "Que a pasado?"

El muchacho se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella.

La pelirosa seguia así, en aquella postura fetal, intentando que remitiera la jaqueca.

"Sakura, que ocurre?" -preguntó preocupado.

La chica hizo grandes esfuerzos por apartar las manos de su craneo y poco a poco fue desapareciendo el dolor.

"Nada, solo a sido una jaqueca."

Las lagrimas resbalaron rápidamente hacia su menton y desaparecieron el su camisón.

"Y se te pasa siempre tan rápido?"

"Si, solo es un momento, siento haberte despertado."

"No, no pasa nada, de todas formas no dormia."

"Ah, no?" -ella sonrió- "Pues para no haber dormido vas con el pijama y tienes cara de sueño."

Sasuke la miró con mala cara.

"Vale vale" -exclamó ella con las manos en alto.

"Vuelve a dormir, es muy tarde."

Él salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Maldito demonio

Me dices a mi?

Si, a ti, mi Inner, mi demonio, tu haces que la gente que esté a mi alrededor me abandone

Tu eres la que dejas que hable Sakura ...tu no lo impides...

"Callate..."-susurró la chica mientras se hacia un ovillo en la cama.

Volvió a dormir, pero esta vez sin pesadillas.


	3. El despertar y la extraña persecucion

Aki el 3º capitulo de una historia interesante, genial, fantastica, estresante...digo No, estimulante y ..bueno...eso XDDDD

Que os guste a todos.

Nota: Ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pretenecen yo simplemente los utilizo para mis istorias (no vaya a ser q aya malos royos) XD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El despertar y la extraña persecucion.

Despertó, volvió a abrir los ojos y vió lo mismo que todos los dias, una habitación completamente rosa, muy bien decorada para una niña, resultaba agotador estar en aquella habitacion sola todos los dias. No podia salir, estaba alli atrapada y aquello le causaba claustrofobia.

Se levantó lentamente y se dió una ducha en el baño individual de la habitacion.

Cuando terminó de vestirse y de peinarse miró recelosamente la puerta del cuarto.

Concentró todo su chakra en sus manos y junto con sus poderes demoniacos sus manos se conviertieron en sendas bolas de fuego. La chica arremetió contra la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta emitio un estallido y lanzó una descarga.

En el suelo Sakura jadeaba, ya lo habia intentado 7 veces y estaba agotada, pero no queria rendirse, volvió a golpear la puerta y esta volvió a crujir, pero esta vez se le izo una pequeñisima grieta, inapreciable a simple vista.

No puedo romper la puerta...no tengo tanto poder.

Vas a rendirte despues de todo lo que has echo hasta ahora? Entonces le demostraras que si eres un estorbo...

"NO! -grito la chica- Yo no soy un estorbo!"

Una nueva fuerza salió de su corazón, sus manos se convirtieron es una masa liquida, incandescente que desprendia luz roja, corrió hacia la puerta y cuando sus manos la tocaron ésta estallo en mil pedazos.

La pelirosa atravesó el umbral de la puerta con una gran sonrisa, pero llevaba tanto impulso que no le daba tiempo a frenar antes de chocarse con...

PUMM!

"Ay, Ay, que daño! -la chica se agarraba la cabeza con una mano, de pronto miro hacia su derecha- Sa...Sasuke?"

"Pero ...que? -el chico moreno la miró incredulo- Sakura?"

La chica no le dió tiempo a reaccionar.

"Lo siento "-dijo mientra corria por el extenso pasillo.

Tengo que salir..

Dobló una esquina mientras oia pasos detras de ella, eso la hizo apretar mas el paso, de repente una sombra se puso delante suya y la agarró por los hombros.

La frenada fué tan brusca que Sakura resvaló y calló hacia atras, llevandose consigo a su atrapador.

Estaban en el suelo uno encima del otro, en una postura tan comprometida que los dos estaban rojos, se miraban directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que conocian tan bien.

Sus respiraciones chocaban.

Valla, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con una chica, y menos desde tan cerca-pensó Sasuke- ademas una chica de esa edad se supone que no esta tan desarrollada...PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?

Por que no se aparta? -pensó la chica- y porque me esta mirando las...?

"Oye tu!"

Sakura se escurrió de debajo y se sentó en el suelo, Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

"Porque rompiste la puerta?"

"No puedes tener a una chica una semana encerrada en una habitación, y menos a una chica hiperactiva como yo."

"Pues parece que solo hicieras esas cosas para tenerme "encima" de ti -dijo Sasuke picaronamente."

Asi que quieres jugar a eso Uchiha...-penso la pelirosa- Je, te daré algo mas...

La pelirosa se puso de rodillas y se fué acercando con una sonrisa a Sasuke, hasta que estuvieron peligrosamente cerca.

Un beso... un beso fugaz en los labios frios del Uchiha.

El chico de pelo negro se quedó helado, parecia que el tiempo se habia parado para el, solo podia oir los freneticos latidos de su corazon.

La chica aprovechó el momento y echo a correr de nuevo, pero al poco tiempo volvió a oir pasos detras, se giró un momento y le vió, pero ésta llegaba al final del pasillo. Una puertas de madera se interponian entre ella y su libertad.

Las empujó con fuerza y una luz la cegó por un momento, cuandó volvió a abrir los ojos ella esperaba ver los arboles, la salida de su prision pero lo que vió la dejo helada.

Una sala, enorme, llena de libros, aquello le gustó aun mas que la salida.

Algien la agarró co mucha fuerza del brazo, pero ella solo prestaba atencion a las innumerables estanterias llenas de libros.

"Quieres deja ya de hacer el idiota?"

Sasuke estaba visiblemente muy enfadado.

"Espera...solo dejame..."

Sakura no pudo seguir hablando, desde niña le habian encantado los libros. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Después de un momento conteniendo la respiración la chica se dió la vuelta y dijo.

"Te prometo que no intentare escaparme mas, solo dejame ver todos estos libros, por favor."

"A... a que viene eso ahora?"

"Me encantan los libros! -exclamo."

La chica logró soltarse del brazó del Uchiha y empezó a pasear entre las estanterias abarrotadas de volumenes viejos.

Cuando cojió la escalera para subir al piso superior parecia una niña, con una gran sonrisa y pegando saltitos.

Sasuke seguia alli en la puerta observandola, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos, y no pudo reprimir sonreir al recordar todo lo que habia hecho para solo mirar unos libros.

Subió la pequeña escalera detras de ella y cuando estuviero arriba él le dijo.

"Sakura...-al chico le costaba sincerarse- prometo dejarte estar aqui, en esta biblioteca todo el tiempo que quieras, todos los dias, solo...no te vayas..."

La pelirosa lo miro incredula.

"Nunca habia conocido a nadie como tu -prosiguió- e estado mucho tiempo solo, y ahora que te e encontrado no quiero perderte."

Tras esas palabras a la chica le dió un vuelco el corazón, parecia que se le estaba declarando.

Realmente le gustaba mucho mas ese Sasuke.

Sakura volvió a sonreir, esta vez de corazón y asintió feliz.

Toda la tarde estuvo mirando libros, hasta que se decidió por uno y bajó a sentarse en el diván, el chico eligió otro volumen y se sento en una butaca a leerlo.

Ya era tarde cuando Sasuke levantó la vista cansado del libro, vió que Sakura se habia quedado dormida y el libro recostaba sobre su pecho, así la vió mas bonita que nunca.

Se levantó de la butaca, y se acercó con sigilo a ella, pero no se dió cuenta que habia un libro en el suelo, tropezó y fue a caer casi encima de la chica, Sasuke se puso tan rojo que se le podia confundir con los numerosos cojines, podia sentir la respiracion acompasada de la chica , observó sus labios, esos labios color cereza y se fué acercando cada vez mas a ellos, eran como un imán para el...fué acercandose cada vez mas, hasta que estuvieron a escasos milimetros, el chico besó a Sakura, tiernamente, sin despertarla...

Dos besos en un dia...mmm no estan nada mal...pero que estoy haciendo? Es mi rehen!...pero es tan bonita...ademas ella dice que me queria antes...no puedo evitarlo...no quiero evitarlo

Seguia besando a la chica, y no se dió cuenta hasta que se despertó, ésta se asustó pero al ver que él no la dejaba desistió y pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello respondiendo al beso que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo.

Al chico le dolia la espalda de estar tanto tiempo en esa postura asi que se recostó sobre la chica, estuvieron asi no saben cuanto tiempo, no querian separarse, asique se quedaron asi toda la noche acostados en el divan abrazados.

Sakura despertó, no sabia donde estaba, una estancia llena de polvo y libros viejos, no era aqui donde se solia despertar, se dió cuenta de que tenia un peso sobre la cintura, y de que tambien alguien respiraba a su lado.

Sasuke se veia realmente lindo mientras dormia...

SASUKE?

Que hace Sasuke aqui?...que guapo esta...

Esa no es la cuestión! Que hace aqui? -su Inner gritaba en su cabeza.

Creo que hemos dormido juntos, anoche me besó

Que te besOoOoOoO?

Si...

Sakura empezó a acariciarle el pelo azabache hasta que él despertó.

"Sakura...-el chico estaba notablemente colorado."

La chica tenia la boca muy seca asique solo le dedicó una timida sonrisa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aki acaba el capitulo 3º, Espero que os aya gustado, me gustaria que me enviaseis rewiews aunq no os guste. Muchas gracias x leer.

Gracias a: **Tsubasa89, Karura-chan, Kate Death, Yume Fujimi, y Ayaneko x dejar rewiews me alegra q os guste.**

Bess. Sakura555.


	4. La mayor decisión

**Aki esta el cap 4, os deje con la intriga? espero que os guste.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Se quedaron ahí mirandose, perdiendose en los ojos del otro, hasta que Sakura preguntó sin contener su curiosidad.

Que...que ocurrió anoche?

Te besé -dijó el chico de pelo negro con una sonrisa cálida.

La pelirosa se sonrojo aún mas de lo que estaba.

De pronto Sasuke se incorporó rompiendo el abrazo, se sentó en el diván, cerca de ella.

No...no quiero tenerte como prisionera, a partir de ahora mismo eres libre de nuevo, puedes irte si quieres.

¿Porque dices eso? -la chica se sentó a su lado asustada.

Yo te...te quiero Sakura, no puedo soportar tenerte prisionera aquí.

Yo no quiero irme, te agradezco que confies en mi dejandome en libertad, pero quiero estar aqui...contigo.

El chico la abrazó con fuerza y ella se enterró en su pecho, le gustaba oir los latidos de su corazón.

Pasaron los dias, las semanas, y pasó casi un año y cada dia se amaban mas el uno al otro, dormian juntos, y se bañaban juntos, experimentaban el amor con todo su cariño y dulzura.

Una dia, estaban acostados en el jardín semi abrazados mirando las nubes en la hierba, de pronto Sakura se levantó y miró hacia la puerta de la casa.

Sasuke se levantó a su lado.

Que ocurre?

Hay alguien dentro.

Se quedaron parados escuchando atentamente, nisiquiera respiraban por miedo a ser descubiertos, pero de pronto una voz...

Sasuke...

Es voz, esa extraña voz sibilante, esa voz arrastrada que decia las palabras como si las odiara.

Orochimaru-sama.

Sasuke fué hacia él hombre serpiente pero Sakura lo agarró del brazo con fuerza.

No Sasuke, él fue quien te apartó de tu aldea natal, el fué el que te apartó de mi!

El chico la miró extrañado, y vió que en los ojos de la chica habia terror.

Sakura, es mi maestro...

Vaya, la pequeña Sakura -Orochimaru ahora se encontraba detras de ella.

La chica se giró asustada y saltó hacia atras alejandose.

El hombre rió, esa risa que cortaba el aire.

No debes temerme, no voy a matarte.

Je -la chica temblaba de rabia- eso nadie me lo asegura, as matado a muchos, nada te impide acabar conmigo ahora.

Sasuke se puso delante de ella.

Sakura, es mi maestro -repitió- te prometo que no va a hacerte nada.

Es que no me oiste antes? -la chica estaba muy furiosa- ÉL te borró la memoria para que le sirvieras sin atender a tu corazón, TE ENGAÑÓ!

Sasuke, dile que se calle, me da dolor de cabeza -El hombre serpiente parecia ligeramente enfadado.

Que me calle, despues de todo lo que le has echo?

La mente de Sakura se nubló, solo podia ver fuego, el fuego que la rodeaba, el fuego con el que queria herir a Orochimaru hasta causarle todo el dolor por el que ella habia padecido.

"Vamos, matalo, asi se acabaran todos nuestros problemas"

Sakura expulso toda su energia por la boca creando algo que era mil veces mas caliente que el fuego, era como aire, pero situandose a 4 metros de la bocanada aun podia quemar.

Todos los arboles del jardin empezaron a arder, pero ella solo pudo ver un brazo pasar por su lado y expulsarla hacia la pared contraria con un grito, lo siguiente: Dolor y oscuridad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La pelirosa despertó se hallaba en esa habitación que habia visto tantas veces, la habitacion rosa donde al principio era una prisionera. Alguien estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, como aquella vez.

El poseedor de su corazón se encontraba alli encorbado, sin percatarse que ella habia despertado, solo cuando trató incorporarse en la cama él alzó la cabeza, la observó largo rató mientras ella se acomodaba, sabia que le dolia mucho el estomago por el golpe, era un milagro que no se hubiera roto ninguna costilla.

La chica se levantó despues de un rato con mucha dificultad, se subió el vestido y observó su abdomen antes blanco, ahora tenia una gran mancha morada, cuando la tocó con los dedos, le dolió mas aun.

Se acercó a la ventana y escrutó el exterior, estaba de noche y todo estaba demasiado oscuro para ver nada.

Sakura... yo...

Sasuke parecia realmente trastornado.

Lo se -ella no dejaba de mirar a la ventada- se que estas indeciso.

Es que no se, desearia que todo lo que tu me has dicho fuera cierto, que yo tuviera una ciudad a la que volver, contigo, pero tambien es cierto que no recuerdo nada, y no se si Orochimaru-sama me podria hacer eso, realmente confio en el.

Lo se -repitió ella cansada.

Se acercó a el y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, se fundieron en un abrazo, un dulce abrazo que hizo que Sakura sellara su destino con una pequeña lagrima.

Se acostaron igual de abrazados. Cuando la chica estubo segura de que Sasuke estaba dormido se deshizo de su abrazo, se recostó lejos de el, mientras miraba al techo imagenes fugaces como estrellas pasaron por su mente, la vez que se reencontró con Sasuke, aquel primer beso tan dulce, las miradas complices ante la gente, las caricias...

Sakura se herizó con el simple hecho de recordarlas, se levantó con cuidado de no hacer ruido y se apoyó en la ventana.

El cielo indicaba que faltaba poco para amanecer, escrutó el jardín antes tan bonito y ahora totalmente calcinado.

"Que vas a hacer?"

"No lo se...no quiero que se quede aqui con Orochimaru, pero yo no puedo convencerlo para que lo deje..."

"El esta indeciso..."

"Lo se, y yo tambien"

"Tu lo amas, mas que al otro Sasuke verdad?"

"Claro que si, lo sabes...pero no deberia"

"Por que no?"

"Este Sasuke es una sombra, no es el verdadero, si recuperara la memoria me hecharia de su vida...me romperia el corazón"

Los ojos de Sakura se empañaron al pensar eso, su Inner tenia razón, tenia que olvidarlo antes de que recuperara la memoria...pero lo amaba tanto...

Las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro sin pausa.

"Estas segura de lo que debes hacer?"

"Si, lo haré todo para librarlo de Orochimaru"

"Lo amas demasiado para separarte de el, no podrás"

"Debo hacerlo..."

La chica se sentó en la cama y acarició la mejilla de aquel que dormia, le dió un fugaz beso en los labios como el primero.

Se levantó y recojió su bolsa de shurikens, cuando se hallaba en la puerta miró su cara, tan apacible, tan dulce...

Las lagrimas no cesaban de salir y le empapaban el vestido. Notaba el intenso dolor de su interior...puede que no volviera a verlo mas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando Sasuke se despertó sintiendo una falta en su cama solo logró ver un lazo rojo sobre la almohada de Sakura.

La buscó por toda la casa, por los alrededores, pero no la encontró y lo unico que pudo pensar fue lo que cualquiera pensaria: Habia traicionado su confianza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aki tienen el cap 4, espero que les haya gustado, me costó mucho separarlos. Nfin, muchas gracias x los rewiew de verdad me alegran mucho . Voy a ver si pongo pronto el 5 cap para no retrasarme nada. Muchos besos.

Gracias a: **Ayumi Huchiha Haruno, Kate Death, Chidori, Kitiara (me encanta tu nick), jaide112, Sakurasasuke, Shura, Tsubasa89, Kire, Yume Fujimi y Karura-chan. Seguid mandandome rewiews me hacen muy feliz. **

**Sakura555**


	5. Parecia la vuelta a la normalidad pero

**Aki el 5 capituloooo lo e recontruido y le e agregado cosas, esta mas completo, incluso tiene una cancion jiji. bueno leedlo xfa..**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La chica despertó sobresaltada, habia tenido un sueño horrible donde Sasuke la acusaba de haverlo traicionado al irse, pero volvió a repetirse por enesima vez que no tenia opción, tenia que salvarlo antes de que Orochimaru lo usara como contenedor.

Se levantó de la cama y se quedó un rato sentada mirando su antigua habitación, tenia todo tal como lo habia dejado hace un año. Se duchó y salió a la calle, hace 2 semanas que habia vuelto a Konoha y tenia que arreglar las cosas.

Pero en su mente no paraban de surjir frases.

"Por si acaso me estuvieras escuchando  
Tu que un dia fuiste parte de mi vida  
Y de pronto los recuerdos te provocan una sonrisa, ve  
Solo espero que consigas darte cuenta  
Que es a ti a quien mi cancion va dirigida  
Ya se que suena un poco extraño  
Pero hace tanto que no se que es de tu vida

Y tan profundo como el mar asi de frio  
A diario la distancia pasa lista  
Cuantas veces he pensado  
Que jamas te habre llamado  
Y no hemos vuelto ni a encontrarnos  
Bueno, al fin te extraño

No quiero olvidar las cosas buenas que nos han pasado  
Donde quiera que estes  
Que sepas solamente que me sigues importando, niño  
Revelate por todo aquello en que creimos  
Si me estas oyendo  
Que sepas que es total el haberte conocido, niño  
Yo no quiero olvidar las cosas que nos han pasado  
Donde quiera que estes

Donde quiera que estés..."

Rompió a llorar como tantas veces

Se odiaba por ello pero aun así no podia evitar sentirse vacia.

Al abrir su armario vió que nada de lo que habia le gustaba, habia aborrecido toda su ropa, asi que improvisó, salió a la calle con unas mallas cortas debajo de una falda blanca, una camiseta de tirantes negra y unas botas de tacon negras tambien. Su bandana de Konoha en lugar de ponersela de diadema como siempre se la ató al muslo.

Al volver a ver la aldea donde habia vivido desde los 7 años le invadió un sentimiento de paz indescriptible. Hechó a andar hacia la oficina del Hokage, por el camino vió varios niños jugando que la saludaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando dobló una esquina vió que estaban reunidos: Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata y Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan! -el rubio corrió hacia ella- Como estas?"

"Sa...Sakura-san -dijo la timida Hinata- ve...veo...que estas...bi...bien."

"Si, bueno, si me disculpais, tengo asuntos que..."

"Vaya, ya estas esquivandonos? -Shikamaru la miró fijamente extrañado."

"No, solo..."

"Es cierto, desde que llegó no a salido de casa."

"Me alegra que estes bien -dijo Kakashi poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica."

"Solo quiero ir a ver a la hokage, por favor!"

Sin querer habia gritado, se tapó instintivamente la boca con las manos.

Todos se callaron ante la reacción de ella y la miraron, Hinata se medio escondió detras de Kiba.

"Lo...lo siento -miró solo a Hinata con cara triste."

Hechó a correr con la cabeza agachada, al pasar 3 calles no miraba donde pisaba y se topó con...

"Neji?..."

"Vaya, no miras nunca por donde vas? -la miró con frialdad."

"Per...perdona -la chica intentaba reprimir los sollozos."

El chico notó algo en su mirada, algo que el conocia muy bien y que nunca esperaria en ella: tristeza.

"Ven, quiero hablar contigo."

Sakura se extrañó mucho, ese no era el tipico chico que hablaba, y menos con ella.

La llevó hacia un parque cercano y ambos se sentaron en un banco de piedra.

"Pasó algo raro con Sasuke verdad, Cuando llegamos notamos que en efecto le habian borrado la memoria, pero al estar tanto tiempo con el, puedo ver en tus ojos que pasó algo."

"Tu lo ves todo no?"

"No todo -contesto secamente él- ahora lo unico que veo en tus ojos es tristeza, nunca te habia visto así, tu eres de esas chicas que son alegres por naturaleza, ahora estas muy cambiada."

"Vaya, veo que prestas mas atencion a los demas de lo que parece."

"Vas a decirme qué pasó? "-Neji parecia frustrado, pero no lo dijo con reprimenda, sino con tranquilidad.

"Yo...me enamoré de el..."

"Pero, eso no es nuevo, tu ya estabas..."

"No! Yo me enamoré del Sasuke al que le borraron la memoria, del Sasuke amable, lindo, enternecedor...pasabamos las tardes hablando y riendo...era como un sueño, era el Sasuke que yo siempre habia esperado que fuera..."

Neji no esperaba que le contara tanto pero la dejó continuar, sentia familiaridad com esa chica, una familiaridad que solo habia sentido con Hinata cuando eran niños.

"Pero entonces comprendí que si le volvia la memoria me volveria a despreciar y me doleria demasiada para soportarlo entonces huí, me fuí una noche sin despedirme."

"Entonces no te tenia prisionera?"

"...No...solo al principio, pero luego me dijo que confiaba en mi y me dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera mientras que no lo dejara."

"Se enamoró de ti, verdad?"

"Si, pero yo tengo que ayudarle, por eso me fui."

"Como piensas ayudarle? -Neji estaba realmente impresionado, parecia imposible que alguien hiciera esos sacrificios por amor si no era en los cuentos."

"Neji, lo que te voy a contar no puedes contarselo a nadie, nadie lo sabe, solo Tsunade-sama."

El chico asintió.

"Sakura se contó toda la historia de su niñez, de como Itachi la habia salvado por un precio muy alto, de como habia intentado matarla y luego como ella se habia marchado."

"Creo que el unico que sabe como matar a Orochimaru es Itachi, tengo que pedirle que me entrene."

"Pero por lo que me has dicho Itachi te pedirá algo a cambio, no te va a entrenar asi como asi."

"Lo se, y no importa, le dare lo que me pida, lo que sea con tal de liberar a Sasuke-kun."

Neji se quedó sin palabras.

"Ahora me voy a ver a Tsunade-sama, tengo que hablar con ella y se me esta haciendo tarde."

Los dos se levantaron del banco y la chica le dió la espalda dispuesta a marcharse.

"Sakura...espera -el chico de pelo negro tenia una mirada de determinacion increible- gracias por averte confiado a mi, y me gustaria ayudarte en todo esto. Eres muy valiente por lo que vas a hacer."

La pelirosa se giró y le dedicó la primera sonrisa alegre desde hace mucho tiempo agradecida.

Ahora si se sentia con mucha fuerza.

Llegaron los 2 al despacho de Tsunade-sama, al llegar vieron que Shizune y la Hokage estaban discutiendo (si a tirarse mesas y sillas se le puede llamar discutir).

"A mi me da miedo decirles nada -le susurró Sakura a Neji."

De pronto Shizune al esquivar una libreta se da cuenta de las dos personas que las estaban observando.

"Ahh Sakura!"

POMM!

Al despistarse Tsunade le habia tirado un bote que no pudo esquivar.

"Ahhh Sakura, que tal estas?"

La mujer corrió hacia ellos mientras que Shizune recuperaba el sentido.

"Estaba deseando que vinieras a hecharme un visita."

"Tsunade-sama, e venido a hablarle de algo importante."

"Si, sigueme, me tienes que contar todo lo ocurrido."

Tsunade los llevo a otra sala con muchos sillones y al rato Shizune se unió a ellos, Sakura se lo contó todo lo que ocurrió son Sasuke y lo que ella estaba planeando hacer.

Al oir su plan Tsunade se opuso inmediatamente.

"Tsunade-sama por favor, tengo que hacerlo, si no lo hago pronto Orochimaru usara a Sasuke como contenedor y lo perdere para siempre."

Lo se, pero es demasiado peligroso, no puedes hacerlo.

!Imagina que fuera Dan, que harias tu!

La cara de la mujer cambió, de la rabia paso por la indiferencia, luego a la duda y luego a la tristeza.

"...de acuerdo, permitiré que hagas ese suicidio."

"Gracias Tsunade-sama, además Neji estara observando todo el tiempo por si algo sale mal, por cierto, por que os peleabais Shizune y tu?"

De pronto las dos mujeres se miraron enfadadas.

"Bah! Yo solo quiero poner un poco de orden en esta ciudad, pero la señorita Shizune no me deja."

"Eso no es cierto! Esta pedazo de bestia queria aprovar una ley en la que las mujeres pudieran atar con correas de perro a sus maridos por la noche para que no se fueran de casa!"

Sakura y Neji quedaron con los ojos como platos y salieron corriendo al ver que estas volvian a pelearse tirandose cosas. (n.nU)

Salieron del edificion y estuvieron andando por las calles en silencio.

Era la hora de comer.

"Em, Sakura, tengo que volver a casa a comer."

"Ok, nos vemos mañana."

La chica dobló la esquina, se habia quitado un gran peso de encima, Tsunade habia sido como su madre biologica, tenian un caracter parecido y por eso tenia que contarle lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

"Sakura-chan!"

La pelirosa se giró y vió a todos sus compañeros de clase y a su maestro, se ve que estaban pasando juntos el dia.

"Hola!"

"Te gustaria comer con nosotros?" -Kakashi parecia muy alegre de poder pasar el dia con sus alumnos.

"Si, me gustaria, gracias."

El dia pasó muy divertido, lo pasaron muy bien todos juntos, pero llego la hora de la despedida.

"Chicos, gracias por haverme invitado...y gracias por haber estado todos estos años conmigo..."

Todos se extrañaron ante esa frase, Sakura miraba al suelo mientras se le llenaban las mejillas de lagrimas.

"Gracias por haber sido tan buenos conmigo..."

La chica agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto y hechó a correr hacia casa ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

Al llegar a casa la pelirosa preparó la mochila, metió todos sus shurikens y los kunais, junto con algo de ropa, luego la noche pasó silenciosa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias x los rewiews, me alegra en dia cada vez que recibo uno, no me creo aun que mi historia le gusta a la gente (e de hacer notar que tengo poca autoestima u.uU) De verdad que muchas gracias .**

**Aclaraciones: Quise poner la pelea de Tsunade y Shizune para hacer que este cap no fuera tan dramatico, ademas fue una de mis ideas locas jejeje. X cierto, la cancion que sale puede que os suene, se llama Donde quiera que estes, y es del primer disco de Malú.**

**Dudas: A ver se que parece q voy a hacer Ita-saku, lo siento pero no, solo xk él la salvo cuando era pequeña metiendole el demonio dentro, depues de eso el estuvo 2 años con ella entrenandola, la niña le cojio cariño, era como un padre para ella, pero despues que la intentara matar ella se escapó y ahora lo odia.**

**¿que pasara cuando vuelva a estar con el?**

**Os dejo con la intriga. Bess.**

**Sakura555**


	6. Dejé atrás mi alma

**Hiiiiiiiiiii aki el 6 capitulo, no puedo creerlo, ya x el 6 puff y aun me keda istoria para rato, que la disfruteis. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sakura se levantó muy temprano, no habia conseguido dormir bien, estuvo un buen rato mirando hacia el exterior, observando la calle, la gente, todas las cosas por las que habria dado la vida y que ahora debia abandonar.

Tardó mucho tiempo en vestirse y supuso que llegaria tarde, pero no le importó mucho.

Cuando salió a la calle intentó no cruzarse con ninguno de sus amigos por miedo a las preguntas.

Llegó media hora tarde al punto donde habian quedado Neji, Tsunade y ella.

Al verla la saludaron con la mano.

"Deseaba que hubieras cambiado de opinion..."

"No, estoy muy decidida en esto."

Se pusieron a andar hacia el bosque sin mediar palabra y la tension era tan palpable que podrian averla cortado con un kunai.

Estuvieron andando todos el dia, pero al anochecer divisaron una gran fortaleza, sus muros era negros y estaba iluminada con pocas antorchas. Todo estaba rodeado por frondosos arboles y al otro lado tenia un gran acantilado donde se perdia la vista

"Akatsuki... "-Sakura levantó la vista para admirar las alcmenas, realmente era una fortaleza a la que no se podria entrar sin invitacion.

"Sakura, de verdad...? "-Tsunade mostraba tristeza, nunca la habian visto asi., mientras que Neji se mostraba impasible.

"Tsunade-sama YO lo e elegido."

"Vendre a ver como van las cosas dentro de 3 dias -dijo Neji "

Su voz le llegaba lejana, era como si su mente se hubiera ido a otra parte, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos, opacos, era como una marioneta...ya nada le importaba...

Les dió la espalda y salió de donde se ocutaban, se dirijió con paso firme hacia el gran portón de la entrada.

"Quien anda? "-preguntó una voz extraña.

"Quiero hablar con Itachi."

"Quien lo llama? -el hombre parecia ofuscado- responde o abriremos fuego, nadie entra aqui nunca."

"Pues hoy va a ser una excepción -la voz de Sakura sonaba grave."

"Je, tu lo has querido, FUEGO!"

Una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ella, pero nisiquiera se movió, las flechas rebotaban contra ella prendiendose fuego antes de llegar al suelo.

Sus ojos ya no eran los mismos, ahora eran rojos y su aura se habia vuelto candente.

Miró hacia arriba y concentró su mente, al momento todos los arqueros empezaron a arder entre gritos de desesperacion.

"A cuantos tengo que matar para que me dejes entrar?"

"Abridle la puerta "-Esa voz grave pero decidida salió del interior de la fortaleza.

Las puestar de piedra se abrieron lentamente y Sakura hechó el ultimo vistazo al exterior antes de enfrentarse a su antiguo maestro.

Reunió la voluntad que tenia en su mirada e intentó poner el semblante lo mas frio posible.

Aqui ya no se permitiran fallos.

Sakura se adelantó con las piernas rijidas, hacia tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz.

Atravesó las grandes puertas, sentia muchas miradas puestas en ella pero no le importaba, sabia que con un solo deseo todas aquellas personas podrian morir quemadas. Avanzó hasta situarse en medio de un gran patio de piedra y miró hacia delante, aquella persona se hallaba delante suya, esa persona que veia en pesadillas,esa persona que le procesaba cariño y a la vez odio.

Uchiha Itachi.

Hizo acoplo de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para que su voz no se notara temblorosa.

"Cuanto tiempo -dijo sin aliento."

Aquel hombre estaba aun mas alto de lo que ella lo recordaba y su semblante era aun mas recto que antaño.

"Si, casi 11 años, despues de tanto tiempo, porqué has vuelto aqui?"

"Quiero proponerte un trato, pero me gustaría hablar en privado" -dijo la chica mirando con desprecio a su alrededor.

La multitud que observaba estalló en frases insultantes y despectivas.

"Vaya -susurró esta- parece que tu mano a flojeado Itachi-sensei, antes no permitias que nadie hablara sin tu permiso bajo castigo de la muerte, pero en fin...todo el mundo se hace debil algun dia."

La muchedubre estallo en gritos e insultos pero Sakura los ignoró.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño y de repente desapareció y apareció detras de ella dispuesto a agarrarla de los brazos por detras, pero ella ya estaba preparada.

Un gran bola de fuego surgió de las manos de la chica y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, Itachi estaba demasiado cerca como para no quemarse y saltó hacia atras rápidamente.

Las habladurias cesaron y todo quedó en un silencio expectral.

Sakura contenta con su actuación se giró y se coloco de frente a él.

"Ves? -dijo sonriendo- Ya no soy la niña que conociste, no soy quien ideaste...pero...quizás te equivocaste..."

Itachi sonrió complacido.

"Ya veo que has mejorado mucho, pero sigo sin entender por lo que estas aquí, no creo que haya venido a demostrarme tu poder.."

La bola de fuego se disipó y solo quedaron rojos sus ojos.

"No, e venido para que sigas entrenandome, necesito ser fuerte, muy fuerte."

No esperaba esa respuesta.

"Tienes que matar a alguien? -inquirió él."

"Eso no te importa."

"Si, si que me importa, necesito saber quien es tu enemigo para saber cuanto debo enseñarte "-su mirada era expectante y junto con el sharingan era horrible.

"Tengo que matar a ...Orochimaru."

Todos se quedaron estupefactos por la respuesta, sabian que Orochimaru era muy poderoso.

"Bien, va a ser dificl pero con tu potencial creo que podre adiestrarte...tambien sabes que no lo haré por caridad."

"Lo se -Sakura se puso tensa, le costaba mucho decir aquello- Si aceptas entrenarme yo...me quedaré contigo...hasta el final."

Itachi la miró un momento con su semblante impasible.

"De acuerdo, te entrenaré, luego mataras al hombre serpiente y despues...estaras bajo mis ordenes."

La chica asintió, vió con su maestro se alejaba y le hacia una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, pero antes de hacerlo hechó el ultimo vistazo desesperado a la gran puerta que la separaba de su corazon, éste y su alma se habian quedado separados, su corazón estaba con Uchiha Sasuke y su alma..se quedó en el bosque, un segundo antes de cruzar aquellas terribles puertas negras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Vaya, parece que estos ultimos capitulos los ago bastante tristes, espero no aburriros con ellos u.uU. Siento si este cap es algo mas cortito.**

**En fin muchas gracias x los rewiews, me encantan realmente me subis la moral. Bess.**

**Atte: Sakura555**


	7. Mi corazón siempre fué sincerotu lo sabi...

**Olaaaa de nuevo! aki esta el capitulo 7, este cap es algo mas largo que los demás por que es...bueno muuuy triste.**

**Me da la sensacion de que al final del captulo me vais a matar por la burrada que e echo, pero era necesario. Espero que os guste. Dejadme rewiewwwssssssss como si os gusta como si no (pero nada de rewiews amenazantes xfa XDDD) .nn.**

**-----------------------------------** Es el final? **---------------------------------------**

Ya habia pasado 1 año desde que tomó esa decisión y Sakura nunca se arrepentia, aun en aquellos dias insoportables se repetía mil veces que aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte, aunque parecia que ya habia alcanzado a Itachi en poder.

La chica se recostó sobre las tejas calientes por el sol y suspiró, hacia mucho tiempo que habia dejado atras sus emociones, pero estando alli, en el mas alto tejado no pudo reprimir la tristeza que se derramó por uno de sus ojos. Echaba tanto de menos su antigua vida, la vida que tuvo en Konoha, esa vida con amigos, con familia, con gente que se quiere... pero aquello habia pasado, ella habia pasado el ultimo año en aquella fortaleza inespugnable, pero un solo año habia pasado como 10 vidas de dolor.

Levantó la cabeza y se frotó la mejilla, era por eso por lo que no le gustaba estar sin nada que hacer, se ponia a pensar.

Se levantó de un salto y bajo saltando de tejado en tejado. Habia cambiado totalmente de la ropa que lucia hacia casi un año, ahora llevaba una camisa de tirantes negra, unas mallas y una falda encima del mismo color, solia llevar una cinta oscura en el pelo (no podia llevar el protector de Konoha) y unas coletas cortas muy monas, lo unico que llevaba de color eran unas muñequeras rojas oscuras en los brazos.

Se apostó en la muralla cerca de uno de los guardias y escrutó el bosque que se abria ante ella deseando encontrar algo, asesinos, mercenarios, ninjas buscando camorra... lo que fuera para distraerse.

Nada, nada se movia, todo estaba tan quieto como de costumbre.

La chica suspiró.

"Estoy deseando que me envien de mision -dijo en un susurro."

"Que? -el guardia la habia oido- pero Sakura-sama llegó esta mañana de una mision, ya quiere irse de nuevo?"

"Estar sin hacer nada es aburrido -protestó."

Un soldado llegó corriendo hacia ellos.

"Sakura-sama -dijo jadeando- Itachi-sama me dijo que queria verla."

La pelirosa sonrio -por fin un poco de acción.

Al llegar a la sala se paró un momento delante de la puerta y respiró profundamente.

Abrió la puerta y se arrodilló.

"Me habeis llamado Itachi-sensei?"

"Si sakura, voy a encomendarte algo, levantate."

Le obedeció y vió que delante tenia a su maestro pero tambien habian 3 niños de no mas de 10 años.

"Estos niños han sido entrenados cuidadosamente por los mejores maestros de Akatsuki, pero no son niños prodigios como lo fuiste tu, por eso quiero que seas tu la que continue con su formacion."

La chica se quedó estupefacta.

"Que yo entrene a estos mocosos?"

"A quien has llamado mocosos? -preguntó el mas alto de todos."

"A ti, renacuajo! -contestó con la venita en la frente".

"Sakura, empezarás ahora mismo, y mas vale que los resultados sean buenos."

Dicho esto no le dió tiempo a replicar y desapareció entre un nube de humo.

"Maldición -susurró- voy a matarle."

"Que se supone que nos vas a enseñar tu? -dijo el mismo chico de antes- apenas deberas de tener 18 años, seguro que no sabes nada que nosotros no sepamos."

Los demas chicos asintieron ante el comentario.

Sakura fruncio el ceño, y eso no era bueno, desapareció y apareció detras de el chico alto con un kunai en su garganta y los ojos rojos.

"Creo que aun puedo enseñaros un par de cosas..."

Cuando salieron al patio los puso en fila y los estudió detenidamente a cada uno, eran 2 chicos y una chica.

Los dos niños eran altos y tenian el pelo castaño, y la chica era mas o menos de estatura normal y era peliroja.

"A ver, como os llamais? -inquirió Sakura."

El mas alto respondió por los demas.

"Yo me llamo Tetsuo, él es Atamo y ella es Yumi."

"A ver Tetsuo, os e preguntado a todos, no solo a ti -suspiró- en fin no me gustan vuestros nombres, son demasiado tontos, a partir de ahora os llamareis..."

La chica se tocó el menton y fruncio el ceño.

"Bamel, Tank y Lilin."

Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Pe..pero como vamos a llamarnos así? -dijo Tank irritado."

"A mi me gusta Lilin mas que Yumi -dijo la niña."

"Entonces decidido -exclamó Sakura- os llamareis así."

Ese mismo día empezaron el entrenamiento y descubrieron que Sakura era muy poderosa, quizás más que el propio Itachi.

Volvió a pasar el tiempo, Sakura entrenó a los chicos 3 meses, pero se dió cuenta que ya era muy poderosa, tanto como para matar a Orochimaru, también se dió cuenta que aquellos niños eran unos experimentos de Akatsuki como lo fué ella, Lilin podia manejar el hielo con toda facilidad, Bamel parecia poder mover el agua a su antojo y Tank producía corriente electrica.

Eran verdadertos niños prodigio pero aun les costaba mantener a raya sus poderes.

Una noche Sakura despertó sobresaltada, habia una gran tormenta y enseguida decidió que ese era el dia.

Se levantó deprisa y se vistió, cojió rápidamente su mochila y salio por la ventana, notó como todo su cuerpo de empapó en un momento a causa de la fuerte lluvia.

Todo estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro como para poder ver demasiado, pero eso a ella no le importaba, con una sencilla orden de su cerebro pudo empezar a ver con casi total claridad, pudo ver como la calidez de los cuerpos humanos se pesplazaba en la noche.

Bajó coriendo el tejado y aterrizó en el patio grande, a aquellas horas no habia nadie vigilando, asique pasó con total naturalidad, pero cuando llegó a las puertas una voz surgió detras de ella.

"A donde vas?"

Sakura se giró deprisa y visualizó a 3 figuras menudas delante de ella.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, supongo que no volveré hasta pasados varios dias."

"No nos han informado de que tuvieras una mision- respondió Lilin con tristeza."

"Es que esta mision no esta registrada."

Los chicos se acercaron hasta que pudieron verse bien. Ellos estaban completamente secos aunque la lluvia seguia callendo, el poder de Bamel, control de agua, tambien pudo ver Tank sostenia una luz, una pequeña esfera que soltaba de vez en cuando pequeños flashes amarillos, su poder, el poder del rayo.

Lilin era la unica que estaba un poco mojada, de sus ojos caian lagrimas silenciosas.

Se habian tomado mucho cariño en estos 3 meses, se sentian como hermanos.

"He dicho que volveré, me ois? Ademas -dijo mirando a Lilin- Ya sabes que las chicas no deben mostrarse debiles llorando."

La niña asintió con la cabeza pero no dejo de llorar.

"Lo que tienes que hacer no te gusta, ademas Itachi dijo que no era seguro que volvieras."

La voz de Lilin resonó en su cabeza, Itachi lo habia planeado todo, le hizo que se encargara de los niños para que les tomara cariño y asi cuando ellos se lo pidieran ella no se fuera.

Ese juego no iba a funcionar con ella, buscó en los tejados y en las torres y en una de ellas divisó al Uchiha mirandola, como siempre, su pelo negro se confundia con el cielo oscuro.

"Prefiero morir antes que volver a estar bajo sus ordenes."

De un saltó se encaramó a la muralla mientras oia como Lilin gritaba su nombre.

Cuando echó el ultimo vistazo...Itachi ya no estaba alli.

Mientras corria por el bosque oscuro, podia notar como la brisa fresca le golpeaba en la cara, veia estrellas fugaces que pasaban tan deprisa como ella, cada paso que daba notaba un intensa punzada en el pecho, sabia que le veria, sabia que él estaria allí...despues de todo un año...de verdad lo habia olvidado?

Otra punzada de dolor la hizo detenerse...eso era que no lo habia olvidado?

Miró el manto de estrellas que se mantenia sobre su cabeza, fijó su vista en una gran estrella, mas luminosa que las demás y se serenó, debia tener la cabeza fria para enfrentarse a todo.

""Parece que ya te has civilizado un poco -dijo su Inner""

""Oh, creia que ya no me hablarias nunca mas -pensó""

""No, solo esperé a que tu mente se estabilizara, tenias los pensamientos y las ideas demasiados desorganizados, esperé a que todo se estabilizara""

""Pues has tardado un año en esperar...""

""Si no te conociera diria que me has echado de menos""

""Je, puede ser, hechaba de menos alguien que no fuera un extraño para hablar""

""Despues de la decision que tomaste me parece que fuiste muy valiente, creo que dejare que uses mi chakra despues de todo""

""Gracias...""

La chica renovó el paso por los arboles y se alejó muy rápidamente buscando aquella especie de santuario del hombre serpiente.

A las 3 horas de estar corriendo sin descansar pudo divisar una especie de entrada excabada en el suelo.

"Orochimaru...-susurró."

La chica bajó del arbol y divisó la zona, no habia ningun rastro de calor asique entró por la apertura.

El aire se hallaba viciado alli y olia a quemado y a cera, estubo muy alerta a cualquier ruido posible , al ver que no habia nada cerca suya andubo por aquel extraño pasillo, parecia que le habian dejado la entrada sin vigilancia a proposito.

""Esto es muy sospechoso y no recuerdo haber mandado ninguna tarjeta de visita para que se enteraran de que venia...""

""Crees que eres muy lista? -espetó su Inner- Es uno de los 3 legendarios sannin, seguro que sabe que venimos""

""Vaya animos me das...¬¬""

Al llegar al final del pasillo se encontró en una enorme sala de la que no se veia el final, resultaba imposible que una sala tan grande se hallara escabada debajo de la tierra.

Las peredes estaban cubiertas con tallados y relieves, unos candelabros dispersos alumbraban un poco el lugar pero era tan grande que algunas zonas quedaban en penunbra.

Al final de la sala pudo ver una escalera que terminaba en una gran trono dorado, y sentado en el estaba...Orochimaru.

La chica se fue acercando hasta que tambien vió a la persona que habia a su derecha.

Sasuke Uchiha...

El corazon empezó a latirle con violencia, debia calmarse si no queria perder el control.

"Vaya, Orochimaru, te crees un rey para sentarte en un trono? -Rio divertida.""

"Tu siempre tan mal educada -siseó entre dientes."

Sasuke le dirijió una fria mirada y ella se la devolvió, no vacilaria...no ante él.

"Tambien veo que sigues teniendo a este lacayo ...en fin, considero que yo te sería mas util, pero si le prefieres a el..."

El comentario hizo que los ojos del hombre serpiente brillaran de una forma extraña y Sasuke se sobresaltó.

La chica soltó un carcajada que hizo que él chico se abalanzara a por ella, pero de un simple movimiento de mano de Orochimaru hizo que el Uchiha se detuviera.

Sakura sonrió, ya era hora de terminar con todo.

"Sasuke..."

El chico se levantó y bajó las escaleras sin apartar la mirada de ella y sus ojos rojos.

"Asi que al final primero tendré que enfrentarme a ti..."

"Dime algo -interrumpió el chico- ...por que te fuiste?"

La chica enmudeció y bajó la cabeza, no podia decirle que fue por su bien, que fue para poder enfrentarse a Orochimaru, que fué para liberarlo de él...que fué lo que mas le dolió hacer en su vida...

""Deja que hable yo -dijo su Inner""

"Ja, creiste que alguna vez te quise?"

La cara de Sasuke se contrajo, el corazon de Sakura pareció detenerse, no podia creer que ella hubiera dicho eso.

""Eh, eso no era lo que queria decir! ""

""Pero eso era lo que debias decir Sakura, si no haces que crea que todo fue un engaño él estará indeciso, ademas...tendremos que luchar contra el aunque no queramos""

"Asique...todo fue un engaño ..."

Sakura se extraño que le costara tan poco mentirle, bueno teniendo en cuenta que habia estado 1 año y 3 meses mintiendole a todos era comprensible.

"Claro, como podias esperar que me enamorara de ti? aun eres un niño..."

Aquellas palabras le dolieron sus ojos se volvieron rojos, el sharingan.

Sasuke saltó y la fué a agarrar del cuello, pero ella fue mas rápida, se apartó y le agarró los pies tirandolo al suelo y sentandose encima.

Estaban muy cerca y ella pudo ver la verdadera furia que cubria sus ojos y le impedian ver la verdad.

Una lagrimasanfrienta cayo de los ojos de ella, los cuales estaban rojos y negros y se posó en la camisa intacta de él aciendo un surco oscuro.

"Como puedes siquiera imaginar que yo hiciera algo así?"

Sasuke se quedó paralizado y el sharingan desapareció, en su mirada se notaba perplejidad.

""Esos ojos...esos ojos negros...como pude intentar olvidarlos?""

"Tengo que liberarte de el."

Sakura se inclinó y le dió un beso, tan efímero como una estrella fugaz.

Hace tanto tiempo que añoraba aquellos labios tan dulces...

La pelirosa se levantó dejando alli a un Sasuke confundido y subió las escaleras corriendo con sus manos llenas de fuego.

Cuando llegó arriba solo pudo ver la cara del Orochimaru sonriendo, ella le propinó un puñetado en el rostro, otro, y otro, luego uno en el estomago y otro en la barbilla, lo dejó sacudido, quemado y como todo amoratado, pero de pronto sintió un pinchazo en el abdomen y un liquido caliente que empapaba su ropa.

Las piernas le flojearon y cayó hacia atrás rodando escalera abajo.

Al llegar al suelo le dolia todo y perdio la vision por un momento, su mano descansaba sobre su estomago empapado.

""Por que estoy mojada? -pensó.""

Alzó la mano y vió la sangre que la cubria. El hombre serpiente la habia apuñalado.

"Sakura! -gritó el del pelo azabache."

Se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos. Cada vez estaba mas y mas empapada, un pequeño charco se estaba formando a su alrededor.

"OH no, Sakura por favor... -dijo Sasuke mientras la mecia hacia delante y atras- No me dejes..."

"Sasuke...estoy bien, estaré en paz si te separas de él y para ello debo matarlo..."

La chica trató de levantarse pero al hacerlo un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo y cayó hacia atras escupiendo sangre con una mueca de dolor.

"Parece que no voy a poder hacerlo...todo este tiempo entrenandome para ...acabar así..."

Los ojos del chico estaban arrasados en lagrimas que caian en las mejillas de ella.

"NO, NO SAKURA...NO PUEDES...NO PUEDES DEJARME! -gritó al ver que ella cerraba poco a poco los ojos- No despues de tanto tiempo, ahora que te e encontrado...no me dejes..."

"Sasuke... te amo...tanto... -susurró la chica."

Aquellos ojos verdes perdieron su resplandor, de pronto se volvieron vacios, inexpresivos...

...Silencio...

Un grito se abrió paso en la garganta del chicoseguido por un torrente de lagrimas desenfrenadas...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Bueeeeeeno ya decia yo q me ibais a matar, q conste q ya lo advertí jejejeje me daba muuuucha penita matar a la Saku pero bueno. Dejadme rewiews y lo continuo sino lo dejare asi. Besitoooo. **

**P.D. Muchisimas gracias x los rewiews nunca imagine que recibiria tantos y os lo agradezco muchisimo.**

**Atte: Sakura555**


	8. Una pequeña luz entre la oscuridad

Ola de nuevoooooooo, perdon por el retraso pero esq se ve que la inspiracion se fue de vacaciones ¬¬, en fin muchisimas gracias x dejar rewiews, vi que no os gustó mucho la idea de que matara a la chica pero en fin, desde el principio nunca tube idea de asesinarla del todo XD

Espero que disfruteis de este, creo que me lo e currado lo mejor que e podido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No debes llorar por ella, siempre fué una traidora..."

"Mentira! Ella siempre quiso lo mejor para mi -exclamo Sasuke."

"Vaya -dijo Orochimaru- no me digas que en verdad te a engañado?"

El chico se levantó del suelo pesadamente dejando cuidadosamente el cuerpo de la chica.

"Ella fué la unica que creyó en mi cuando todos me consideraban un monstruo, ella fue la unica que se mantubo a mi lado y me apreció por lo que de verdad soy!"

El chico de pelo negro se secó la cara con el torso de su brazo y miró a su maestro con furia.

"Sasuke, si me traicionas atente luego a las consecuencias..."

"No, no te traiciono, simplemente nunca debí estar contigo."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oscuridad? Que ha pasado? Por que no veo nada?"

Te estas muriendo Sakura...

"Muriendo!"

"Si."

"Donde estoy, y quien eres tu?"

"Estamos en el especio que esta entre la vida y la muerte, la Oscuridad del Caos, y yo...soy el demonio que habitaba en tu interior."

"Porque no e podido seguir luchando? -pregunta frustrada la pelirosa."

"Ya te lo e dicho, te estas muriendo por eso no puedes luchar, en el momento que ibas a matar a Orochimaru sentiste algo en el corazóny vacilaste verdad?"

"Sentiste que si matabas a ese hombre Sasuke recuperaria la memoria y quizás no quisiera estar mas contigo, no?"

La pelirosa asintió enojada.

"Pero tengo que proteger a Sasuke de él..."

Sakura alzó la vista y pudo ver el aspecto real del monstruo, o deberia decir la monstruo? Y se quedó boquiabierta. Era preciosa.

"No puedes. Ya no -replicó."

"Si que puedo! No voy a rendirme me oyes?"

El eco de aquel grito resonó como si el lugar donde se encontraban no tuviera fin.

"No aceptaras tu muerte? -pregunto en un susurro la antigua Inner."

"Claro que no, si él esta en peligro!"

El silencio era impresionante, solo podia oirse las voces de las dos chicas.

"Eso era lo que queria oir, necesito tu premiso para poseer tu cuerpo y así rescatar a Sasuke, matar a Orochimaru y salir vivas de esto."

"Que necesitas mi permiso? -preguntó Sakura- No se... si te dejo salir y utilizar mi cuerpo... ya no podré pararte."

"He estado contigo todo el tiempo -digo agarrando las manos de la humana- gracias a ti e podido sentir el dolor de amar a alguien y tener que sacrificarte por esa persona, e visto como tu corazón y el mio se unian al volverte mas fuerte, tu me has enseñado muchisimas cosas que no podia saber siendo solo un demonio, crees que voy a poseer tu cuerpo para quedarmelo? Sakura, e estado contigo muchos años, hemos compartido tantas cosas...no confias en mi?"

Sakura miró al demonio que tenia enfrente, la miró a los ojos rojos que tantas veces le habia prestado y que tantas veces le habia salvado la vida.

"Hazlo, salva a Sasuke y mata a Orochimaru, pero con una condición."

"Que? -preguntó la otra."

"Dejame verlo todo."

La chica de las trenzas roja asintió con la cabeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

De prontó Sasuke sintió calor tras de él , al girarse pudo ver el cuerpo de la chica pelirosa envuelto en llamas, pero no la quemaban.

Orochimaru se levantó de su trono y exclamó.

"Si...si, ese el es poder que quiero, ese es el poder que queria desde el principio."

"Poder?" -preguntó el chico de pelo azabache sin dejar de mirar a la chica.

Sakura pudo sentir el poder, el fuego en el interior de sus venas que poco a poco se iba liberando, notó el fuego a su alrededor y la inmensa fuerza que no tubo se acumulaba en sus musculos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, el fuego la rodeaba, su aspecto cambiaba por momentos, segia siendo su cuerpo pero aquel demonio lo estaba modificando como suyo.

Su piel se volvió de color rojizo y mostraba una semitransparencia en la que se podia apreciar el fuego que se hallaba bajo ella, llevaba unos pantalones granates oscuros, del color de la sangre abiertos por diferentes sitios y atados con cuerdas doradas, en la parte de arriba podia verse una camisa de tirantes negra a conjunto de sus muñequeras, portaba unos pequeños calentadores de brazo granates. Su pelo se habia vuelta de forma extraña, le habia crecido hasta la cintura de nuevo y ahora lo tenia de color rojo pero ahora lo llevaba todo lleno de trenzas atadas con cuentas de colores e hilos dorados. Era realmente linda.

La chica se levantó del suelo ahora calido y comprobó su nueva fuerza, estaba descanza sobre el marmol pero con cada paso que daba una pequeña llamarada salia de sus pies descalzos.

Se sentia fuerte y poderosa¿que mas podia pedir?

Miró a Orochimaru que bajaba la escalinata, sus ojos ya no eran ni las esferas esmeraldas de siempre, ni sus pupilas rojas, ahora se habian vuelto completamente rojos y brillantes. Su mirada era calculadora y fria.

"Unete a mi pequeña -dijo Orochimaru, hablaba como en extasis y conteniendose."

Sakura levantó la mano rojiza y eztendio su palma al aire, de pronto una llamarada salió de la nada y embestió al hombre serpiente rodeandolo.

"Por que piensas que querria unirme a ti -su voz sonó muy extraña, era como si hablaran dos personas a la vez-...me repugnas."

Sasuke la miraba incredulo, de donde sacó tanto poder? Todo lo hizo por el?

En el corazon del chico se extendió una calidez que hace tiempo no sentia, desde que habia estado cerca de ella.

Orochimaru con una velocidad extrema corrió en dirección de ella y la golpeó.

La chica salió disparada hacia una de las paredes del lugar y se extrelló provocando una gran temblor de tierra y un hueco en la pared, cayendo luego al suelo.

"Sakura! -exclamó Sasuke."

La chica ahora peliroja se levantó sin ningun esfuerzo, no tenia ni un rasguño.

Esta vez andó hacia Sasuke, se pusó delante, muy cerca de el y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

"De veras...te preocupo? -preguntó la chica en un susurro."

El chico se relajó al tenerla tan cerca, notaba como la piel de Sakura estaba muy caliente, mas caliente de lo normal, casi quemaba, antes de que pudiera responder la chica le posó un suave y dulce beso en los labios, pero antes de separarse Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente y saltó con el agarrado, el chico notó como el hombre reptil habia echo un gran justu de tierra que estaba destrozando el suelo de toda la sala.

Mientras ellos volaban por los aires la Inner de Sakura deshizo un momento el abrazo y saco una mano colocandola sobre el aire.

"Rómpo el décimo sello -dijo tranquilamente."

De pronto una luz les rodeo, el chico de pelo azabacche cerró los ojos con fuera y se agarró a la persona que se hallaba a su lado fuertemente. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos todavia se encontraban en el aire, miró a la chica desconcertado y vió de en su espalda se habian aposentado unas hermosas alas grandes de color rojo fuego que refulgian en la oscuridad.

Sakura bajó a los restos del suelo que quedaba y se apartó del chico.

"Alejate -le ordenó dandole la espalda- la batalla va a terminar"

Sasuke vió que alrededor de ella un aura tomaba forma, un fuego semitransparente la envolvia, las piedras que se hallaban alrededor de ella se levantaban por la fuerza del chackra y se convertian en polvo.

El chico obedeció y corrio unos metros.

"Orochimaru -su voz resonó por toda la sala- tu estupida ambición te a salido muy cara y ya nohay vuelta atrás."

El hombre se irguió y la miró a los ojos.

"Porque has echo todo esto?"

"No quiero que sigas manipulando a Sasuke y para conseguirlo la unica solución es que tu mueras, eres la fuente de todos nuestros problemas."

"Vas a matarme por tener un sueño? -dijo el hombre muy serio."

"Un sueño? -rio divertida- desde cuando tienes un sueño?"

"Mi sueño siempre a sido poseerlo todo y para eso te necesito a ti y tu poder."

"Basta de estupideces, mi objetivo siempre a sido destruirte."

El silencio se hizo sepulcral y Sasuke mantenia la vista fija en los dos personajes que se hallaban discutiendo.

Sakura cerro un momento los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Cerró los puños con fuerza.

"Quizás la muerte no sea tan mala -dijo al fin en un susurro."

"Como lo sabes?"

"...Por que yo...ya estube muerta..."

En una milesima de segundo lo unico que pudo distingir Sasuke fué una gran llama que salia del cuerpo de la chica y lo consumió todo, pero lo mas extraño era que él no sentia dolor, no sentia nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Os a gustado? La batalla finaaalll o no? chan chan channn! jejejejejeje

En fin, espero que os gustara, enviadme rewiews ok?

Muchas gracias x los rewiews recibidos a:

Yume-fujimi: por segir esta istoria desde el principio y por acer esa maravillosa istoria tuya llamada Fighters .

Sakuracorazon: Muchas gracias x estar ahi cuando te e necesitado, eres una gran amiga, MUCHAS GRACIAS, y espero q te gustara este cap .

karura-chan: Me alegra que te gustara, a mi tambien me gustan mucho tus fics jeje.

Y a los demas, siento no dedicaros un apartado a todos pero es que si no se me ace muy largo y a estas hora estoy muy cansada ya n.nU

Hinaru90, Ro-kagome, Jaidie112 , Kate Death, AyumiHuchihaHaruno, Nae Toyama, Kitiara (me alegro q te gustara q matara a Saku...o eso creo u.uU) Chidory, y demás ...Muchas Gracias por leerlo!

Bess

Sakura


	9. La decision de Sakura

**Olaaaaaaaaa, perdonad por haber tardado taaaanto en actualizar, estoy en epoca de examenes y tengo mu poco tiempo, Gracias por los 2 rewiews que recibi, me gustaron mucho, Espero que os guste este capitulo, me esforcé mucho en hacerlo puede que parezca algo cursi, no se dadme vuestra opinion porfa.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrió los ojos y vió aquél cielo, tan azúl, un cielo puro, sin nubes ni tormentas.

Notó el suelo cálido en su espalda y un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad en su corazón, le parecia que estaba soñando, que todo aquello no podia etar pasando, que de pronto abriria los ojos y Orochimaru reclamará su presencia para asignarle otra mision, nunca se acordaria de Sakura... Sakura!

El chico de pelo negro se levantó del suelo rapidamente y hechó un vistazo a su alrededor, todo estaba desierto, donde antes se hallaba un frondoso bosque ahora no habia mas que tierra revuelta, algo o alguien lo habia debastado todo, y ese alguien estaba en el centro de un gran crater acostada en el suelo cerca de otro cuerpo, inmovil...

Sasuke echó a correr hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

La chica abrió los ojos y se sentó a su lado, aun mantenia esa apariencia extraña.

Estas bien Sakura? -preguntó el chico preocupado.

...no soy la persona que amas, esa chica a la que tu llamas Sakura esta en mi interior, y la dejaré salir cuando te digas lo que e venido a decir.

Sasuke se quedó extrañado y la dejó continuar.

Esta chica te ama como nunca nadie a amado a otro ser humano, arriesgó su vida por ti, intentó matar sus sentimientos por ti, casí murió por ti...debes entender entonces cuanto le importas, yo tomé su cuerpo porque ella sacrificó las fuerzas que le quedaban para salvarte de él -señaló un cuerpo que estaba cerca-...Te Ama Sasuke...te ama...nunca debes olvidar eso, NUNCA...

Lo prometo...no lo olvidaré.

La chica de cabellos rojizos sonrio como no lo habia hecho en mucho tiempo, y se sintió feliz.

De pronto una luz roja envolvió su cuerpo y cuando desapareció estabá allí, Sakura, aquella chica pelirosa y menuda de lagrima facil que miraba a un aturdido chico de cabello azabache.

Hola -saludó la chica en un susurro con una sonrisa.

Sasuke no le dió tiempo a reaccionar y la abrazó, la abrazó con una calidez que nunca habia sentido, habia estado tan cerca de perderla...

Pero de repente una voz los separó.

De verdad.. creeis que este es... el final? -dijo un moribundo Orochimaru sin moverse del suelo.

No -interrumpió Sakura- ...es el principio.

El hombre reptil se deshizo en mil volutas de humo y desapareció.

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro, hasta que Sasuke habló.

Ahora que Orochimaru a muerto... -su cara se ensombreció, sabia que el hechizo se romperia de un momento a otro- Aún cuando este sentimiento desaparezca... yo siempre...te ama...

A la chica de cabello rosados se le encojió el corazón...el hechizo se habia roto, y sus esperanzas tambien.

Una pequeña lucecita salió del pecho del chico y se perdió en el cielo...los recuerdos tan preciados que pasaron juntos se perdieron entre las nubes blancas.

La chica intentó que sus ojos no se empañaran sin exito, y una solitaria lagrima salada se deslizó abajo en su mejilla.

Sasuke-kun...-susurró intentando apaciguar el temblor de sus labios.

Sasuke parecia distante pero al oirlo que lo llamaban levantó la vista.

Sakura...que ha ocurrido? -preguntó.

Sasuke-kun, no me importa si ya no sientes nada por mi...Te Amo...

Sus temores se confirmaron, la chica sollozaba incontrolable y miles de lagrimas empapaban su cara. El dolor de su pecho aumentaba y bajó la vista al suelo.Esperaba oir algun comentario mordaz de él pero eso nunca llegó.

De pronto una voz se olló desde algun lugar.

Recuerda...lo prometiste...

El chico levantó la vista al cielo y vió pasar una pequeña luz.

Yo tambien...Sakura, siempre.

La chica levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, no habian cambiado, en ellos aun se podia apreciar la calidez y la dulzura de antes.

Se abalanzó sobre el y lo besó en los labios mientras aun las lagrimas se desbocaban, pero esta vez de dicha.

En aquel momento un gran amanecer se abrió paso en el horizonte, el cielo se iluminó y dejó ver todos los colores conocidos adornando el firmamento.

Bueno -dijo el chico admirando el cielo- ¿Que hacemos ahora?

Creo que hemos estado fuera demasiado tiempo, no?

Si, volvamos juntos.

Sakura divertida hecho a correr con el chico pegado a sus talones y al poco tiempo se internó en el bosque, un sentimiento sombrio se le instaló en el pecho, era como si aun no hubiera terminado todo, pero no recordaba por que, estaba demasiado feliz ahora.

Corrieron hasta llegar a las grandes murallas de Konoha, entonces Sakura sonrio.

Recuerdas esta villa no? -preguntó.

Claro que si pero no se si quiero recordarla del todo, aqui ocurrió algo que me hizo mucho daño, aunque aun no recuede lo que es.

Bueno, entremos, ya hablaremos luego, antes tenemos que ver a la Hokage-declaró rapidamente la chica.

Al acercarse a las puertas de color cobrizo un guardia desde la almena les habló.

Presentaos y declarad la aldea a la que preteneceis.

Sakura habló alto.

Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, de la Villa de Konoha.

Al oir aquellos apellidos el guardia asomó la cabeza estupefacto y los miró, acto seguido dijo muy inquieto.

Eh...no puede ser...esperad...avisaré a la Hokage!

El guardia salió corriendo.

Siempre te reciben así en todos sitios? -preguntó Sasuke divertido.

Espero que no! -exclamó ella.

Se abrieron las puertas y pudieron ver a una mujer alta de pelo rubio cojido en dos coletas acompañada de muchos chuunin y jounin.

Sakura sonrió al verlos a todos reunidos.

Aquello fué un barullo por un momento, todos gritando, abrazandose y besandose.

Lo conseguiste al fin -dijo Tsunade al verlos agarrados de la mano- ya pensabamos que os habiamos perdido.

Sakura y Tsunade se abrazaron por ultima vez.

Sakurita-chaaaaaann! -se oyó aquel grito desde la otra punta de la calle.

Naruto... -susurró Sakura y luego gritó agitando los brazos- Narutoooo!

Despues de abrazarse apareció Hinata tras el con algo entre los brazos.

Oh, Hinata-sama, que alegria volver a verte! -exclamó la pelirosa.

Yo tambien...me...alegro...Sakura-san...

Al fijarse mejor en lo que la chica llevaba agarrado con cuidado entre los brazos se movia se asomó a ver que era quedandose estupefacta.

Hinata-sama, eres madre!

Si...-dijo ella un poco roja- es niña, se llama Hikaru.

A que es bonita? -aseguró Naruto.

Tu eres el padre? -preguntó Sakura.

Claaaaaro! -exclamó el- de donde crees que podria haber salido un niña tan mona.

Todos le miraron con cara como diciendo "Tuyo no es el mérito".

En fin, Sakura, ven conmigo y cuentamelo todo, tu tambien Sasuke.

Caminaron largo rato por las calles de Konoha, Sakura estaba muy feliz de poder pasear entre aquellas calles de nuevo y se le notaba en el rostro.

Te sientes bien verdad? -le preguntó Sasuke a la chica.

Me siento como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage Sakura relató la historia mientras los presentes (todos sus amigos y algunos jounin y chuunin) escuchaban boquiabiertos, al terminar de contar reinó un silencio sepulcral, el cual rompió Tsunade.

Sakura...según o que nos has contado Itachi...querrá que estes con el.

La chica pelirosa se quedo boquiabierta, de pronto se levantó pegando un grito.

¿¿¡¡Como pudo olvidarseme?

Caida tipo anime

Sakura como se te pudo olvidar! -exclamó Tsunade mientras se levantaba del suelo.

No se, estaba tan contenta de que Sasuke no me hubiera olvidado que...

Bueno -gritó Naruto- esta claro que no vamos a dejar que se lleve a Sakura de nuevo ese traidor.

Todos los allí presentes asintieron y gritaron de aprovación.

Gra...gracias...a todos -dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa- sois...

No pudo seguir, se tapo la cara con las manos y sollozó.

Sasuke se levantó y la rodeo calidamente con sus brazos dandole cariño. Todos los de aquella sala enmudecieron, jamas habian visto a Sasuke comportarse asi con nadie, y menos con Sakura.

La tarde pasó alborotada, toda Konoha estaba en bullicio al oir que Orochimaru habia sido derrotado al fin, y en todas las calles habia fiesta y luces de colores.

Sakura apollada en la barandilla del balcón respiraba la brisa fresca que traia un lijero aroma a flores.

Unas manos la agarraron de la cintura y un cuerpo se apolló detrás de el suyo. La chica agradecida recostó su cabeza en el hombro de aquel chico de pelo azabache que conocia tan bien.

Mmm...como me gustaria poder estar así eternamente -susurró ella.

Si, pero no puedes verdad?

Sakura se giró para verle la cara y observó su tristeza.

Si no puedo tenerte...moriré...-dijo el.

Nuestros amigos quieren protegerme incluso con sus vidas, pero no puedo permitirlo Sasuke, descansaré aquí y luego me iré.

No, no dejaré que lo hagas! -exclamó el chico -es un suicidio.

Mira -dijo ella señalando la aldea que tenian a la vista- este es mi hogar, aqui te conocí y conocí a todas las personas a las que amo, no puedo permitir que Itachi vuelva y lo arrase todo, si he de sacrificarme por mi pueblo...por ti, lo haré, ya lo hice una vez no?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Os gustó? e de decir que la escena de despues de matar a Orochimaru la hice segun la segunda pelicula de Card Captor Sakura, me entusiasmó esa pelicula.**

**En fin todo lo demás es de mi propia cosecha U. En fin, solo espero que os guste aunque quizás me repito mucho XD.**

**Bess.**

**Sakura**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	10. Es complicadodemasiado

**Perdon perdon perdon perdon por el retraso, estoy pasando las vacaciones en casa de mi abuela y aki no me habian puesto internet hasta ahora, por eso e hecho el capitulo mas largo, para compensar . Aki llega Itachi y mi imaginación sigue volando. Espero que os guste por que cada vez me esmero mas en haceros los capitulos. Dejadme rewiews porfa T.T que me hacen mucha ilusion.**

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Ya tan niña no soy, se cuidarme yo sola,_

_No les voy a fallar, no me deben ver llorar_

_ya está...ya está..._

_Ya me cansa escuchar y me niego a creer_

_esos cuentos de ayer, hoy no hay hadas que llamar_

_no sé, me falta fé..._

_Y atrás se me quedó la emoción, y atrás se me perdió la ilusión _

_atrás...atrás..._

_Veo el mundo cambiar, no se donde acudir_

_no me puedo quedar mirando como arde la ciudad_

_Muy atrás se me quedó la emoción, y atrás se me perdió la ilusión _

_atrás...atrás..._

_Y atrás miré para entender los sueños que hubo en mi_

_Que cerca estan temor y amor¿quien va a soñar así?_

El tiempo pasaba volando en aquella epoca del año, siempre estaban ocupados haciendo planes para el dia siguiente, muchas veces se iban de excursión a la montaña todos juntos, otras veces visitaban el pais de la Ola, y otras veces como esta iban todos a pasar el dia junto al rio a bañarse.

-Vamos Hinata! -gritó Naruto- el agua esta buenisima, ven a bañarte!

-Pe..pero..Naruto-kun...no puedo dejar a Hikaru sola...

-Tranquila Hinata-sama -dijo Sakura tras ella- yo tendre a la pequeña, tu ve a bañarte un rato, hace mucho calor.

La chica de pelo negro se levantó y le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Sakura se sentó en la hierva y cojió al bebe en brazos, la niña tenia unos preciosos ojos blancos grisaceos y el pelo rubio. Sasuke se sentó a su lado y observó la escena, se veia tan bien a la chica pelirosa con aquella niña en los brazos...

Le pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura, le agradecia tanto que estubiera alli con el...llevaban el Konoha 2 semanas y sabia que esto no duraria mucho.

Sakura se levantó dejandole la niña a el y se estiró, Sasuke admiraba las formas de la chica con su bikini rojo y sonrió.

Después se volvió a sentar a su lado mientras contemplaba al bebe.

-Si tanto te gusta podriamos hacer una -le susurró el chico al oido.

La chica se echó a reir y luego exclamó.

-No estaria mal -con una sonrisa picara.

Hinata y Naruto que salian del agua vieron que los demás compañeros se acercaban tambien para bañarse y los saludaron mientras cojian a Hikaru.

Sakura tambien se fue a bañar mientras Sasuke contemplaba las nubes con Shikamaru y Chouji, pero al poco rato se aburrió y se levantó para ver a su chica hechandose agua con Ino y riendo.

De pronto un aguila real surcó el cielo y emitió un sonido muy agudo, casi inaudible para la mayoria de personas, pero Sakura levantó la vista y salió del agua.

Cojió su toalla y se puso los zapatos.

-Donde vas -le preguntó el chico de pelo azabache.

"Dale una respuesta convincente! -gritó su demonio"

"Y que sujieres? que le diga que me a venido la regla?"

"Yo que sé! Tu eres la que tienes que pensar, no yo!"

"Intento pensar si no fuera por que no paras de darme en tostón!"

-Sakura? -insistió el chico.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, es que...me a venido un problema de mujer...

-Oh, vale vale, vas a volver despues?

-Si -mintió ella- en un rato...

Hechó a andar hacia casa y cuando estubo segura de que nadie la veia corrió, corrió mas que nunca.

Se cambió a toda prisa y fue hacia la oficina de la Hokage saltando rápida por los tejados.

-Sakura, los ninjas apostados en el bosque me han avisado que han visto figuras extrañas avanzando hacia aquí, estoy segura que es Itachi.

-Lo se -contestó la chica cabizbaja- tengo que ir...

Tsunade la interrumpió.

-No creas que dejaré que te marches con el por las buenas, o estarás haciendo lo mismo que hizo Sasuke, irás y te uniras a el entonces Itachi con tu poder destruirá Konoha¿Es eso lo que quieres? ...¿Que nos mate a todos?

-Tsunade-sama, antes de soltarme esa perorata enorme deberias escucharme -dijo la pelirosa- Iba a decir que tengo que ir...a destruirlo! Ni loca me voy otra vez con el, se muy bien lo que quiere hacer conmigo.

-Vaya -dijo la mujer rubia aliviada- veo que pareces tener mas neuronas que Sasuke.

-Acaso no lo esperabas?

Sakura Tsunade y 50 Ambus y Jounins se dirijian por los tejados a la gran puerta de Konoha.

Cuando vislumbraron el principio del bosque se veia con manchas negras. Sakura creyó que era una tecnica ilusoria pero se fijó mejor y pudo ver que eran los miembros de Akatsuki entre el follaje.

Un solo hombre y tres pequeñas figuras se hallaban en el camino de entrada a la aldea.

La chica pelirosa se adelantó.

-Ya no recordabas el trato que hicimos Sakura? -preguntó el hombre de pelo negro.

-Si, lo recuerdo Itachi pero...por favor...no me obliges a eso.

-Mi pequeña niña -dijo el hombre- este vez no podrás librarte, ya te ayudé para que hicieras lo que querias y ahora te toca cumplir tu parte del trato.

-Esta bien -dijo ella- si lo pintas asi no tengo mas remedio que...

-Sakura -gritó Tsunade- te e dicho que no te vas y es que no te vas!

-Tsunade-sama ¬¬ , me deja terminar la frase?

Sakura se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

-Decia que no tengo mas remedios que...acabar contigo ya que si me uno a ti nadie me asegura que no me utilizaras para destruir Konoha.

-Para lo que yo te utilice es cosa mia, un trato es un trato Sakura, no puedes romperlo.

FLASHBACK

Una niña de pelo rosado daba golpes y patadas a un gran muñeco de madera, estaba sudada y sus pequeños brazos y piernas estaban ensangrentados y llenos de cortes pero no estaba cansada, se entrenaba así desde que tenía memoria.

Pasaron horas y horas y el cielo empezó a ponerse oscuro cuando una voz masculina la avisó.

-Sakura, ya es suficiente.

-Pero Itachi-sensei, me habia propuesto dar 5000 patadas y llevo 4827!

-Sabes que no me gusta que me repliquen.

-Si sensei -dijo la niña y bajó la vista al suelo.

-Ven -le dijo el chico.

Itachi se quitó la capa negra con nubes rojas que le caracterizaba y la dejó a un lado, adopto una posición de defensa.

-Atacame -le ordenó.

Nunca le habia hecho eso pero aceptó y corrió hacia el hombre, en el momento que casi se tocaron la niña efectuó una agil pirueta y cayó tras el, iba a golpearlo cuando Itachi se giró con la misma agilidad y paró su golpe, estuvieron mucho rato esquivando y atacandose mutuamente, la niña ya estaba muy cansada cuando su maestro la sorprendió con una patada baja.

Su cerebro ordenó rápidamente que saltara pero sus piernas no opinaban lo mismo a causa del cansancio, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

El chico se tiró encima agarrandola de el brazo y movilizandola por completo, sabía que si apretaba un poco mas la dejaria inutil de su extremidad derecha, y no quería eso, ella era demasiado impotante.

La niña llevaba lagrimas en los ojos a causa del dolor pero con los dientes bien cerrados, si emitia un ligero sonido significaba que era debil, y nunca le daria la satisfaccion de gritar de dolor a nadie, nisiquiera a su maestro.

La presión se aflojó y su brazo quedó libre, al principió penso que se lo habian amputado porque no sentia nada, pero bajó la vista y vió que estaba intacto, muy rojo e inchado pero intacto al fin y al cabo.

Itachi cojió su capa y fué a sentarse al cesped que rodeaba la zona de entrenamiento.

Sakura se sentia como si no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte, se sentia decepcionada de ella misma.

Fué a sentarse al lado de su maestro.

-I...Itachi-sensei... si...siento no haber sido mas fuerte...soy una verguenza para Akatsuki...

La niña no dejaba de mirar a la hierva que crecia bajo ella, no soportaria mirar a la persona que se hallaba a su lado.

-Sakura...eres la niña mas fuerte que conozco, jamás habrá nadie como tu.

El chico sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

La niña pelirosa sintió el peso de aquella mano sobre su cabeza pero era como si le hubieran quitado todo el peso de encima, y al alzar la vista y ver esa maravillosa sonrisa quedó revitalizada.

-Prometo que entrenaré siempre, todos los dias, aunque gaste todas mis fuerzas.

-Bien hecho.

FIN FLASHBACK

Una sonrisa se creó en la boca de la chica.

-Esta vez no Itachi-sensei, esta vez no perderé, esta vez tu morirás.

-¿Por que? -gritó una pequeña niña situada al lado de Uchiha.

La niña se colocó frente a Sakura.

-Por que no te quedastes con nosotros?...tu...tu prometiste que volverias con nosotros, no que te quedarias aquí en un lugar extraño.

-Este no es un lugar extraño Lilin -replicó Sakura entristeciendose- yo viví aquí después de que él me traicionara, este es mi hogar, aquí están las personas que me importan.

Sakura señaló con el dedo a Itachi.

-Te traiciono? No puede ser, tu eras su favorita!

-Si, hasta que vió que si no estaba con el estaria contra él y se asustó, por eso intentó matarme, no se lo has explicado Itachi !

La rabia se acumulaba en ella, la habian engañado una vez pero no dejaría que los engañara a ellos.

-Ya te dije que solo fué una prueba, y la superaste -dijo el chico de pelo negro.

-Una prueba? Intentaste matarme cuando apenas tenia 6 años!

-No puede ser verdad...-susurró la niña rubia.

-No se lo has explicado...verdad Itachi? Que intentaste matarme por que fuy la unica capaz de llegar a tu frio corazon, nisiquiera tu familia se libró de tu maldad. Tuviste miedo porque si hubieramos pasado un tiempo más juntos no habrias tenido el valor de quitarme la vida.

-MENTIRAS! TODO LO QUE DICES NO ES CIERTO! -gritó Itachi.

-Entonces porqué te alteras?

La pequeña escondió la cara en sus pequeñas manitas y sollozó, Bamel y Tank corrieron hacia ella y la estrecharon en sus brazos.

Bamel se levantó y agarró de la mano a Sakura ofreciendole su apollo silencioso.

-Vais a traicionarme niños?

-Tu los obligaste a servirte, les obligaste a hacer atrocidades.

-Ya basta, e venido a llevarte conmigo, ellos pueden quedarse, pero tu vendrás... Liro...

Un anciano salió de entre los arboles y dispuso 3 piedras de colores en el suelo.

-La oscuridad de dentro de tu corazón deberá apresarte, el castigo divino se establecerá en el puente que esta entre la tierra y los cielos, humanos destinados morir y criaturas sin apariencia fisica...

Una voz dentro de la cabeza de la chica pelirosa se alertó para no seguir escuchando, pero su cerebro no fucionaba, sus ojos se habian vuelto vidriosos y sus labios pronunciaban exactamente cada parabra que pronunciaba el anciano.

-...en el otro mundo no hay corazones, si oscuridad,no hay luz, la luz la tengo que rechazar, debo abandonarme a la oscuridad y obedecerla.

Sakura empezó a andar poco a poco hacia Itachi, una niebla oscura le empezó a cubrir los pies y fué subiendo.

Alguién gritó.

-Sakura!

La chica se giró y solo pudo ver unos ojos azabaches y una melena negra, quiso gritar, pero la oscuridad la envolvió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Jejejejejeje otra vez se complican las cosas e? creo que ya debo ir atando cabos sueltos aunque no tengo una idea muy esquematizada de como debe ser la batalla final jejeje nnU Os agradezco mucho que leais mi historia de verdad. X cierto la canción del principio es de la peli de Peter Pan2 me pareció que se ajustaba bastante a lo que buscaba y me encanta esa peli T.T. Dejadme vuestra opinion y otra vez perdon por el retraso.**

**Sakura**


	11. De nuevo la oscuridad

Lo sientooo tuve muchos problemas con mi ordenador y casi tuve que formatearlo, eso sí, me dio tiempo a terminar casi toda la historia! XD toy feliiiizzzz. Dejenme rewiews y de verdad siento mucho el retraso.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Su corazón latía cada vez mas despacio, estaba suspendida en una oscuridad sin limites.

Quería luchar, salir de aquel lugar que la aprisionaba pero por mucho que se lo repetía sus músculos no hacían caso.

Al cabo de un rato empezó a pensar.

"Quizás merezca lo que me a pasado, solo pensé en mi misma todo el tiempo"

"Cuando fui tras Sasuke lo hice por mi misma, no por la aldea"

"Me quedé con el todo el tiempo que quise sin importar que estuvieran preocupados por mi"

"Incluso hice un trato con Itachi sin importarme que luego pudiera utilizarme para matar a toda la gente que me importa"

"Si, me merezco todo lo que me esta pasando, pero nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice"

En ese momento su corazón dejó de latir y toda la oscuridad pudo entrar en ella transformándola a su antojo.

No pudo hacer nada para impedirlo...no queria impedirlo.

Sasuke pudo ver como una niebla oscura envolvía a Sakura, cuando la llamó la chica se volvió, lo único que vio en sus ojos fue resignación y tristeza antes de que se volvieran opacos por completo.

La niebla adoptó forma de burbuja alrededor de la chica y la llevó hacia Itachi.

Sasuke se fijó por primera vez en el Uchiha y miles de imágenes de su niñez le vinieron a la mente. Empezó a recordar la ciudad, su pasado, todo lo que había olvidado, incluso lo que le impulsó a marcharse de la aldea.

Miró a su hermano a los ojos, sacó el sharingan y observó con detenimiento, no quería que nada le ocurriera a Sakura.

El Uchiha renegado tocó con una mano mientras con la otra formaba sellos.

La burbuja negra emitió una poderosa luz y explotó.

Cuando los presentes pudieron abrir los ojos vieron a una persona de pelo blanco, ojos sin pupila totalmente negros, vestía una falda larga negra, una camiseta de tirantes también de ese color, iba descalza y solo llevaba una cinta color sangre en la frente.

La chica se giró hacia Tsunade y los demás...tenia toda la cara y el cuerpo de Sakura.

-¿Que le has hecho? -preguntó la Hokage enfurecida.

-Yo no e hecho nada, simplemente e cumplido el trato que hice con ella, ella a sido la que se a abandonado a la oscuridad, podia haverse resistido.

-Maldito seas -dijo el chico de pelo negro- devuelvela a como estaba antes!

-Oh Sasuke, hemanito...vas a poder presenciar de lo que es capaz mi creación. Pesadilla, acaba con todos los ambus.

La chica se agachó y le hizo una reverencia, a continuación se giró y miró un momento lo que tenia delante. 50 Ambus, la Hokage y un chico que no alcanzaba el grado Jounin.

Sasuke pudo observar en unos segundos como la chica los mataba uno tras uno sin que pudieran reaccionar, su cara no cambiaba, seguia neutra, como si no estubiera haciendo nada, la sangre de sus victimas le manchó su ropa y su cara pero no le importaba. En apenas unos segundos mató a los 50 mejores Ambus de Konoha.

-Tu no eres Sakura! -gritó Tsunade-sama mientras que concentraba chackra en su mano y fué a darle un puñetazo a la chica, pero ésta desapareció apareciendo tras ella y poniendo su mano en el cuello de la mujer rubia.

Una masa oscura empezó a salir de su mano mientras Pesadilla sonreia.

-Pesadilla, es suficiente, dije que solo mataras a los Ambus.

La chica obedeció y apareció al lado de su amo.

El viento empezó a soplar, Lilin y los 2 niños se acercaron a Pesadilla.

-¿Porqué?...-susurró la niña- ¿Porqué te has convertido en ...esto?

-No preguntes Lilin -dijo Itachi- no responderá, solo atiende a las ordenes, no puede reaccionar...ya no tiene alma, es una Pesadilla, se te acerca y no te das cuenta hasta que caes muerto.

-No...-susurró Sasuke- Ya basta! Que es lo que quieres Itachi!

-Yo solo queria cumplir el trato que hicimos Sakura y yo, pero como la chica se me reveló no tuve mas remedio que arrebatarle su alma e introducirla a la oscuridad para que me obedeciera. Ahora se a convertido en una pesadilla, de ahí su nombre.

-Maldito seas...-dijo el chico de ojos azabache.

-Pesadilla... matalo.

La chica se levantó y se relamió el resto de sangre que le quedaba en los labios, caminó con paso firme hasta detenerse delante de Sasuke.

El chico pudo admirar sus ojos, antes dos esferas esmeraldas preciosas y ahora negros por completo, dos mares de caos.

Esa mirada tan fria lo sobrecojió, ya no era la Sakura que el habia conocido y que tanto habia amado.

Levantó la mano y golpeó la cabeza del chico que se estrelló en la pared y luego cayó al suelo.

Pesadilla se puso al lado de el y sacó un daga muy afilada de su falda, cuando Sasuke la miró ésta le clavó la daga en el hombro con una sonrisa y la giró haciendo que el chico gritara de dolor.

Un segundo...

Toda aquella sangre en sus manos...

Un latido extraño en el pecho de ella...

La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza gimiendo y gritando.

-Basta! YA BASTA! DEJA DE UTILIZARME!

-NO QUIERO QUE MUERA NADIE MAAAAS!

Sakura cayó de rodillas agarrandose la cabeza, algo cambió dentro de ella.

Itachi hizo una señal para que el monje volviera a decir aquellas frases pero Sakura lo mató antes de que se diera cuenta.

Ahora sus ojos eran rojos con una espiral.

-Nunca volveras a controlarme...

La chica con una rapidez sobre humana se puso detrás del Uchiha antes siquiera de que él se diera cuenta.

Una llamarada salió de sus manos y chocó con la espalda recia de su maestro.

Itachi salió despedido y cayó al suelo con una nube de polvo pero al momento ya no estaba allí, lo que habia era un tronco de arbol.

Sakura disparó unos kunais dirigidos a los arboles que chocaron contra algo metálico. El verdadero Itachi salió con un salto de entre los arboles.

-No esperaba menos de la persona que yo entrené.

-No todo es merito tuyo -replicó la chica.

-Ya veo que has sabido usar al demonio que yó te regale, pero lo mejor es que... se cual es tu debilidad.

El sharingan de Itachi era ahora mas visible que nunca, y Sakura estaba confusa, no sabia a lo que se referia.

-Estas demasiado unida a la gente que te rodea, ese es tu fallo. Sabes? hace unos años tu no tenias ni piedad ni compasión, esos sentimientos no los necesitas y tu lo sabias, pero ahora te has vuelto ciega y desde el momento que me dejaste te has vuelto débil.

-Eso no es la verdad, por tener gente a a que proteger, ahora es cuando soy mas fuerte que nunca -dijo la chica pelirosa- tu nunca podrás tener este poder por que nunca has amado a nadie, nunca podras tener la fuerza de proteger a las personas que te importan.

-Es una lastima que pienses así, podrias haber llegado a ser la mas fuerte.

-...Ya soy la mas fuerte -dijo la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado.

**Este capitulo lo e intentado hacer bastante largo, espero que os guste. .**

**Sakura5**


	12. Sin lluvia no se alcanza el arco iris

Weeeeeno, aki esta el capitulo 12!

La lucha final, me a costado mucho asi que disfrutadla.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sakura concentró su chackra en las manos y se volvieron candentes, conjió un kunai que al momento se volvió rojo por el calor.

Corrió hacia el chico de pelo negro con el kunai en la mano , en el ultimo momento se agachó y apareció tras el haciendo que con sus piernas cayera boca abajo mientras ella hiba a cortarle en la espalda, pero el kunai estaba demasiado caliente que se derritió cuando ella trazaba un arco.

Como un lápiz de labios demasiado caliente que se deshace mientras pinta.

Itachi gritó y se levantó de un salto, el kunai se habia deshecho y se habia derretido en su espalda, el metal ardiendo estaba quemando la carne y la ropa.

-Maldición...-susurró entre dientes el Uchiha.

La chica volvió a su posición inicial y respiró profundamente aun riendo, en su interior estaba algo asustada, le asustaba que le le gustara hacer daño a esa persona.

De pronto Itachi abrió bien los ojos y la pupila se puso lentamente a girar.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó.

-CERRAD LOS OJOS, NO LOS ABRAIS HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA!

Las pocas personas que quedaban obedecieron, incluso los niños.

Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente, no tenia nada que combatir contra el Magekyo Sharingan (la pupila giratoria).

Sintió de repente una patada en el estómago que la hizo ponerse de rodillas, luego un golpe en la cabeza, otro en las costillas. Cayó al suelo mientras gimoteaba pero en cuanto recordo aquel entrenamiento cayó en la cuenta de que si emitia un sonido volveria a ser la niña débil que fué, cerró con fuerza los dientes mientras oia como Sasuke y Tsunade gritaban preocupados por ella.

Sintió una punzada en la pierna y por el dolor, y el liquido caliente que salia intuyó que le habia clavado un kunai.

-Ya basta! dejala en paz! -gritó Sasuke que habia abierto los ojos que ahora portaban el sharingan y se agarraba con una mano el hombro herido.

Solo un sharingan podia contrarestar al otro.

Sakura aprovechó la distracción para abrir los ojos y correr donde estaba el chico de pelo negro. Cuando percibió que los ojos de Itachi se clavaban en su espalda abrazó a Sasuke y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Sabias que tu hermano estaba aquí? -preguntó la chica jadeando.

-Lo supe cuando te fuiste del rio a toda prisa, no sabes mentir...debiste decirme algo...

La chica pelirosa cayó, no sabia que decir, no queria decirle que no queria que viera a Itachi por miedo a su reacción, por miedo a que se mataran entre ellos...por miedo a quedarse sola de nuevo...

-Pero...-miro el hombro manchado de sangre de el-...¿Que te e hecho?

Sasuke fué a contestar pero ella no le dejo.

-Debo seguir luchando...-fué lo unico que dijo cuando se apartó del cálido abrazo de su chico.

Sakura hizo que de sus manos saliera un gran llamarada de fuego, no sabia bien a donde apuntaba, solo sabia que era el lado contrario del de Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos y vió que Itachi estaba entre los matorrales, lo sentía. Respiraba entrecortadamente, podia ver el calor de su cuerpo con sus ojos de demonio.

-Itachi! Juega limpio, el Mangekyo Sharingan es hacer trampa! -gritó la chica pelirosa.

-Nadie a dicho que hubiera reglas! -dijo él entre los arbustos.

-Mierda -susurró ella- no veo nada.

-¿Como que no ves nada? -dijo Tsunade- se supone que tienes los ojos abiertos!

-Ya lo se! No me referia a eso.

Sakura mordió su camiseta, arrancó una tira de tela negra y se la ató alrededor de los ojos.

-Pero que haces Baka? -gritó Tsunade.

-Ya vale Tsunade-sama, dejame luchar a mi manera!

Itachi salió de entre los arboles y corrió hacia ella con un kunai en la mano.

La chica pelirosa lo esquivó sin dificultad.

-Eso es! -exclamó Sasuke- Sakura se a vendado los ojos para poder ver con sus ojos infrarojos sin que el mangekyo sharingan la afecte!

Itachi se adelantó y fue a golpearla al costado, pero ella púso el brazo y lanzó un gancho con la izquierda, pero Itachi fué más rápido y la agarró de su brazo libre y le hizo una llave que la tumbó.

-No podrás vencerme si empleas los trucos que yo te e enseñado.

-Aquí tienes algo nuevo -dijo ella levantandose.

Sakura mandó una patada directa a la cabeza de su adversario y éste agarró su pierna con una mano, la chica golpeó el abdomen con el puño y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

El Uchiha se llevó una mano al estómago, un simple puñetazo no podia haverle causado tanto daño, y su ropa de esa zona estaba totalmente quemada. Levantó la vista y se fijó en las manos de la chica. Estaban como prendidas en fuego.

-Le dí un don que va a acabar conmigo -pensó el chico.

Sakura pensó una estrategia, no era muy buena, pero podia servir. Se la reservaba para esta situacion en caso de emergencia. El ultimo recurso.

-Lilin, Bamel, Tank! Necesito vuestros poderes! -gritó la chica- A mi señal!

Cojió 2 kunais y corrió al encuentro de su antiguo maestro, los lanzó, pero ambos pasaron a los lados de Itachi.

-Sakura as fallado! quitate la venda! no ves ni 3 montados en un burro! -gritaba Tsunade de los nervios.

La chica hizo caso omiso y siguió corriendo hacia el, esta vez sonriendo. Los kunais llevaban hilos ninjas invisibles hechos de chakra que se le enrrollaron alrededor del cuerpo del Uchiha.

La chica pelirosa notaba los latidos de su corazón golpeando en su sien mientras corria hacia la mancha de colores cálidos que veía y... lo abrazó.

-Ahora! -gritó.

Concentró todo su chackra para que se hiciera lo mas caliente posible y notó como a su alrededor una llama empezaba a surgir al tiempo que también notó un frío helado, un relámpago y el agua que lo avivaba.

Sentía dolor, indescriptible, pero no se permitió soltar a su presa hasta que la última explosión terminó y cayó desmayada.

**Y aki estamos! Este capitulo va dedicado de Hinata-sama (ya que se me olvidó en el otro capitulo (sumimassennn)) a Rouran, mi ermanita, a Nickyto y a Ed. Y por supuesto a todos mis lectores que no me canso de daros las gracias.**

**Sakura5**


	13. Debo seguir luchando!

Lo sientooo tuve muchos problemas con mi ordenador y casi tuve que formatearlo, eso sí, me dio tiempo a terminar casi toda la historia! XD toy feliiiizzzz. Dejenme rewiews y de verdad siento mucho el retraso.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Su corazón latía cada vez mas despacio, estaba suspendida en una oscuridad sin limites.

Quería luchar, salir de aquel lugar que la aprisionaba pero por mucho que se lo repetía sus músculos no hacían caso.

Al cabo de un rato empezó a pensar.

"Quizás merezca lo que me a pasado, solo pensé en mi misma todo el tiempo"

"Cuando fui tras Sasuke lo hice por mi misma, no por la aldea"

"Me quedé con el todo el tiempo que quise sin importar que estuvieran preocupados por mi"

"Incluso hice un trato con Itachi sin importarme que luego pudiera utilizarme para matar a toda la gente que me importa"

"Si, me merezco todo lo que me esta pasando, pero nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice"

En ese momento su corazón dejó de latir y toda la oscuridad pudo entrar en ella transformándola a su antojo.

No pudo hacer nada para impedirlo...no queria impedirlo.

Sasuke pudo ver como una niebla oscura envolvía a Sakura, cuando la llamó la chica se volvió, lo único que vio en sus ojos fue resignación y tristeza antes de que se volvieran opacos por completo.

La niebla adoptó forma de burbuja alrededor de la chica y la llevó hacia Itachi.

Sasuke se fijó por primera vez en el Uchiha y miles de imágenes de su niñez le vinieron a la mente. Empezó a recordar la ciudad, su pasado, todo lo que había olvidado, incluso lo que le impulsó a marcharse de la aldea.

Miró a su hermano a los ojos, sacó el sharingan y observó con detenimiento, no quería que nada le ocurriera a Sakura.

El Uchiha renegado tocó con una mano mientras con la otra formaba sellos.

La burbuja negra emitió una poderosa luz y explotó.

Cuando los presentes pudieron abrir los ojos vieron a una persona de pelo blanco, ojos sin pupila totalmente negros, vestía una falda larga negra, una camiseta de tirantes también de ese color, iba descalza y solo llevaba una cinta color sangre en la frente.

La chica se giró hacia Tsunade y los demás...tenia toda la cara y el cuerpo de Sakura.

-¿Que le has hecho? -preguntó la Hokage enfurecida.

-Yo no e hecho nada, simplemente e cumplido el trato que hice con ella, ella a sido la que se a abandonado a la oscuridad, podia haverse resistido.

-Maldito seas -dijo el chico de pelo negro- devuelvela a como estaba antes!

-Oh Sasuke, hemanito...vas a poder presenciar de lo que es capaz mi creación. Pesadilla, acaba con todos los ambus.

La chica se agachó y le hizo una reverencia, a continuación se giró y miró un momento lo que tenia delante. 50 Ambus, la Hokage y un chico que no alcanzaba el grado Jounin.

Sasuke pudo observar en unos segundos como la chica los mataba uno tras uno sin que pudieran reaccionar, su cara no cambiaba, seguia neutra, como si no estubiera haciendo nada, la sangre de sus victimas le manchó su ropa y su cara pero no le importaba. En apenas unos segundos mató a los 50 mejores Ambus de Konoha.

-Tu no eres Sakura! -gritó Tsunade-sama mientras que concentraba chackra en su mano y fué a darle un puñetazo a la chica, pero ésta desapareció apareciendo tras ella y poniendo su mano en el cuello de la mujer rubia.

Una masa oscura empezó a salir de su mano mientras Pesadilla sonreia.

-Pesadilla, es suficiente, dije que solo mataras a los Ambus.

La chica obedeció y apareció al lado de su amo.

El viento empezó a soplar, Lilin y los 2 niños se acercaron a Pesadilla.

-¿Porqué?...-susurró la niña- ¿Porqué te has convertido en ...esto?

-No preguntes Lilin -dijo Itachi- no responderá, solo atiende a las ordenes, no puede reaccionar...ya no tiene alma, es una Pesadilla, se te acerca y no te das cuenta hasta que caes muerto.

-No...-susurró Sasuke- Ya basta! Que es lo que quieres Itachi!

-Yo solo queria cumplir el trato que hicimos Sakura y yo, pero como la chica se me reveló no tuve mas remedio que arrebatarle su alma e introducirla a la oscuridad para que me obedeciera. Ahora se a convertido en una pesadilla, de ahí su nombre.

-Maldito seas...-dijo el chico de ojos azabache.

-Pesadilla... matalo.

La chica se levantó y se relamió el resto de sangre que le quedaba en los labios, caminó con paso firme hasta detenerse delante de Sasuke.

El chico pudo admirar sus ojos, antes dos esferas esmeraldas preciosas y ahora negros por completo, dos mares de caos.

Esa mirada tan fria lo sobrecojió, ya no era la Sakura que el habia conocido y que tanto habia amado.

Levantó la mano y golpeó la cabeza del chico que se estrelló en la pared y luego cayó al suelo.

Pesadilla se puso al lado de el y sacó un daga muy afilada de su falda, cuando Sasuke la miró ésta le clavó la daga en el hombro con una sonrisa y la giró haciendo que el chico gritara de dolor.

Un segundo...

Toda aquella sangre en sus manos...

Un latido extraño en el pecho de ella...

La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza gimiendo y gritando.

-Basta! YA BASTA! DEJA DE UTILIZARME!

-NO QUIERO QUE MUERA NADIE MAAAAS!

Sakura cayó de rodillas agarrandose la cabeza, algo cambió dentro de ella.

Itachi hizo una señal para que el monje volviera a decir aquellas frases pero Sakura lo mató antes de que se diera cuenta.

Ahora sus ojos eran rojos con una espiral.

-Nunca volveras a controlarme...

La chica con una rapidez sobre humana se puso detrás del Uchiha antes siquiera de que él se diera cuenta.

Una llamarada salió de sus manos y chocó con la espalda recia de su maestro.

Itachi salió despedido y cayó al suelo con una nube de polvo pero al momento ya no estaba allí, lo que habia era un tronco de arbol.

Sakura disparó unos kunais dirigidos a los arboles que chocaron contra algo metálico. El verdadero Itachi salió con un salto de entre los arboles.

-No esperaba menos de la persona que yo entrené.

-No todo es merito tuyo -replicó la chica.

-Ya veo que has sabido usar al demonio que yó te regale, pero lo mejor es que... se cual es tu debilidad.

El sharingan de Itachi era ahora mas visible que nunca, y Sakura estaba confusa, no sabia a lo que se referia.

-Estas demasiado unida a la gente que te rodea, ese es tu fallo. Sabes? hace unos años tu no tenias ni piedad ni compasión, esos sentimientos no los necesitas y tu lo sabias, pero ahora te has vuelto ciega y desde el momento que me dejaste te has vuelto débil.

-Eso no es la verdad, por tener gente a a que proteger, ahora es cuando soy mas fuerte que nunca -dijo la chica pelirosa- tu nunca podrás tener este poder por que nunca has amado a nadie, nunca podras tener la fuerza de proteger a las personas que te importan.

-Es una lastima que pienses así, podrias haber llegado a ser la mas fuerte.

-...Ya soy la mas fuerte -dijo la chica con una sonrisa de medio lado.

**Este capitulo lo e intentado hacer bastante largo, espero que os guste. .**

**Sakura5**


	14. No es un gran final, pero es un final fe

**No puedo creerloooooo el ultimo capitulo ya! Disfrutadlooo T.T dejadme rewiews porfaaa TT.TT**

**Zoy felliiiiiizzzzzzzz**

------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura concentró su chackra en las manos y se volvieron candentes, conjió un kunai que al momento se volvió rojo por el calor.

Corrió hacia el chico de pelo negro con el kunai en la mano , en el ultimo momento se agachó y apareció tras el haciendo que con sus piernas cayera boca abajo mientras ella hiba a cortarle en la espalda, pero el kunai estaba demasiado caliente que se derritió cuando ella trazaba un arco.

Como un lápiz de labios demasiado caliente que se deshace mientras pinta.

Itachi gritó y se levantó de un salto, el kunai se habia deshecho y se habia derretido en su espalda, el metal ardiendo estaba quemando la carne y la ropa.

-Maldición...-susurró entre dientes el Uchiha.

La chica volvió a su posición inicial y respiró profundamente aun riendo, en su interior estaba algo asustada, le asustaba que le le gustara hacer daño a esa persona.

De pronto Itachi abrió bien los ojos y la pupila se puso lentamente a girar.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó.

-CERRAD LOS OJOS, NO LOS ABRAIS HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA!

Las pocas personas que quedaban obedecieron, incluso los niños.

Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente, no tenia nada que combatir contra el Magekyo Sharingan (la pupila giratoria).

Sintió de repente una patada en el estómago que la hizo ponerse de rodillas, luego un golpe en la cabeza, otro en las costillas. Cayó al suelo mientras gimoteaba pero en cuanto recordo aquel entrenamiento cayó en la cuenta de que si emitia un sonido volveria a ser la niña débil que fué, cerró con fuerza los dientes mientras oia como Sasuke y Tsunade gritaban preocupados por ella.

Sintió una punzada en la pierna y por el dolor, y el liquido caliente que salia intuyó que le habia clavado un kunai.

-Ya basta! dejala en paz! -gritó Sasuke que habia abierto los ojos que ahora portaban el sharingan y se agarraba con una mano el hombro herido.

Solo un sharingan podia contrarestar al otro.

Sakura aprovechó la distracción para abrir los ojos y correr donde estaba el chico de pelo negro. Cuando percibió que los ojos de Itachi se clavaban en su espalda abrazó a Sasuke y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Sabias que tu hermano estaba aquí? -preguntó la chica jadeando.

-Lo supe cuando te fuiste del rio a toda prisa, no sabes mentir...debiste decirme algo...

La chica pelirosa cayó, no sabia que decir, no queria decirle que no queria que viera a Itachi por miedo a su reacción, por miedo a que se mataran entre ellos...por miedo a quedarse sola de nuevo...

-Pero...-miro el hombro manchado de sangre de el-...¿Que te e hecho?

Sasuke fué a contestar pero ella no le dejo.

-Debo seguir luchando...-fué lo unico que dijo cuando se apartó del cálido abrazo de su chico.

Sakura hizo que de sus manos saliera un gran llamarada de fuego, no sabia bien a donde apuntaba, solo sabia que era el lado contrario del de Sasuke.

Abrió los ojos y vió que Itachi estaba entre los matorrales, lo sentía. Respiraba entrecortadamente, podia ver el calor de su cuerpo con sus ojos de demonio.

-Itachi! Juega limpio, el Mangekyo Sharingan es hacer trampa! -gritó la chica pelirosa.

-Nadie a dicho que hubiera reglas! -dijo él entre los arbustos.

-Mierda -susurró ella- no veo nada.

-¿Como que no ves nada? -dijo Tsunade- se supone que tienes los ojos abiertos!

-Ya lo se! No me referia a eso.

Sakura mordió su camiseta, arrancó una tira de tela negra y se la ató alrededor de los ojos.

-Pero que haces Baka? -gritó Tsunade.

-Ya vale Tsunade-sama, dejame luchar a mi manera!

Itachi salió de entre los arboles y corrió hacia ella con un kunai en la mano.

La chica pelirosa lo esquivó sin dificultad.

-Eso es! -exclamó Sasuke- Sakura se a vendado los ojos para poder ver con sus ojos infrarojos sin que el mangekyo sharingan la afecte!

Itachi se adelantó y fue a golpearla al costado, pero ella púso el brazo y lanzó un gancho con la izquierda, pero Itachi fué más rápido y la agarró de su brazo libre y le hizo una llave que la tumbó.

-No podrás vencerme si empleas los trucos que yo te e enseñado.

-Aquí tienes algo nuevo -dijo ella levantandose.

Sakura mandó una patada directa a la cabeza de su adversario y éste agarró su pierna con una mano, la chica golpeó el abdomen con el puño y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

El Uchiha se llevó una mano al estómago, un simple puñetazo no podia haverle causado tanto daño, y su ropa de esa zona estaba totalmente quemada. Levantó la vista y se fijó en las manos de la chica. Estaban como prendidas en fuego.

-Le dí un don que va a acabar conmigo -pensó el chico.

Sakura pensó una estrategia, no era muy buena, pero podia servir. Se la reservaba para esta situacion en caso de emergencia. El ultimo recurso.

-Lilin, Bamel, Tank! Necesito vuestros poderes! -gritó la chica- A mi señal!

Cojió 2 kunais y corrió al encuentro de su antiguo maestro, los lanzó, pero ambos pasaron a los lados de Itachi.

-Sakura as fallado! quitate la venda! no ves ni 3 montados en un burro! -gritaba Tsunade de los nervios.

La chica hizo caso omiso y siguió corriendo hacia el, esta vez sonriendo. Los kunais llevaban hilos ninjas invisibles hechos de chakra que se le enrrollaron alrededor del cuerpo del Uchiha.

La chica pelirosa notaba los latidos de su corazón golpeando en su sien mientras corria hacia la mancha de colores cálidos que veía y... lo abrazó.

-Ahora! -gritó.

Concentró todo su chackra para que se hiciera lo mas caliente posible y notó como a su alrededor una llama empezaba a surgir al tiempo que también notó un frío helado, un relámpago y el agua que lo avivaba.

Sentía dolor, indescriptible, pero no se permitió soltar a su presa hasta que la última explosión terminó y cayó desmayada.

Al poco rato empezó a oir voces a su alrededor, algunos la llamaban y otros ablaban entre ellos, pero no podia ver nada.

Luego la sombra borrosa de su vista se disipó y empezó a ver el cielo, estaba tumbada en el camino. Levanto la cabeza y con dificultad el resto del cuerpo.

-Sakura! -exclamó Sasuke agarrandola del brazo- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si... creo...

La chica se miró el cuerpo, vió su ropa rasgada y quemada pero no tenia ninguna herida importante, solo sus manos estaban quemadas, en carne viva que le escocía.

-¿Que...donde esta Itachi? -pregunta la chica temiendo un nuevo ataque.

-Lo desintegramos, creamos una explosión que no quedó de el ni las cenizas -dijo Tank con una sonrisa inocente.

Sakura miró hacia donde se habia producido la explosión y vió una gran mancha negra en el camino, luego observó los arboles y vió que los de Akatsuki se habian marchado, ahora que ya no estaba Itachi no los volverian a ver en una temporada.

-Sakura-san... -dijo una pequeña vocecita- Ahora que todo a terminado... te quedarás aquí, no?

-Lilin...-dijo Sakura con tristeza.

-Es que... los tres somos huerfanos -sus pequeños ojos azules se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas- ahora que Itachi a muerto... no tenemos donde ir, y si tu te quedas aquí...nosotros...yo...no te volveré a ver...

A estas alturas la pequeña tenia toda la cara arrasada en lágrimas y sollozaba debilmente.

Sakura agarró a la niña y la sostubo entre sus brazos, perdiendose en el mar de sus ojos.

-Lo primero -dijo con decisión- todo aun no a terminado, me quedan muchas cosas por hacer, segundo, sois mis hermanitos, así lo siento aquí -se puso una mano en la parte izquierda del pecho- os quedareis aquí conmigo, y tercero... ya te dije que no me gusta que llores!

Con el dorso de la mano le limpió la cara mojada mientras las dos sonreian.

-Bueno, entonces a partir de aquí ya todo a termina...

Sakura interrumpió a Tsunade.

-Ya e dicho que no a terminado Tsunade-sama aun me quedan mil cosas por hacer, quiero empezar una nueva vida con Sasuke-kun y con los chicos, quiero ver lugares que nunca e visto, quiero ver fuegos artificiales, quiero ver el color de la llama de una vela tal como lo veia antes de todo esto, como lo veia cuando simplemente era Sakura, cuando no era diferente.

-Tu nunca has sido diferente Sakura -dijo Sasuke con cariño- no eres diferente, eres especial.

La chica pelirosa sonrio con calidez.

-Bueno chicos ya es hora de volver, se esta haciendo tarde y hay que preparar una fiesta por todo lo alto -exclamó la quinta Hokage.

Hecharon a andar hacia el interior de la aldea a buen paso.

-Sakura-san -dijo Lilin- queria preguntarte algo.

-¿Nani?

-Cuando agarraste a Itachi y se produció la llama de fuego... me pareció verlo que el también te abrazaba, o solo me lo imaginé?

-No Lilin... sentí como también me abrazaba y...ví que sonreia. Me recordó a aquella persona que conocí cuando era pequeña.

Sakura llevó la vista al cielo y vislumbró por un momento un arcoiris que abarcaba el horizonte, pero en el siguiente pestañeo desapareció. Se acurrucó en los brazos de Sasuke mientras el la miraba sonriente.

Es cierto, aun le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, no iba a desperdiciar ni un solo segundo de su "nueva" vida.

-Fin-

------------------------------------------------------

**No puedo creerlo! Lo e terminado. Os doy sinceramente las gracias a la gente que a leido mi fic, no tengo autoestima para decir que es bueno asique solo dire que me e esforzado todo lo que e podido. Doy las gracias a: **Ayaneko, Tsubasa89, Yume-Fujimi, Kate Death, Selkie no Karura-chan, Anniky, Kire, Shura, Sakurasasuke, Jaide112, Kitiara, Chidori, AyumiUchihaHaruno, Linsesshomaru, Miaru, Yurira, Luli-chan, Hinaru90, Ro-kagome, Nae Toyama, AniHaruno, Kagome1013, sccmar, Tatiana, Saku, Naoko Andre, Ale-sama, Natsumi, Sakura-Corazonn, Kuramasesshou, Keychi, Aslan. **Esto es genial, no puedo creer que tanta gente leyera mi fic! me siento genial gracias a vosotros. En fin, puede que lo siga jejejeje aunque esto es un final...por ahora. Si kereis seguir leyendome e publicado otra historia, llamada "Ayúdame" algo mas de misterio .**

**Muchos besos y gracias de nuevo .**

**Sakurita5**


End file.
